


Love at first Scare

by batsybatsybatsy4u



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hints of Rape, In Hiding, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scarecrow needs a hug, doctor patient - Freeform, feel free to skip chapter four, lots of fluff, protective, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 28,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsybatsybatsy4u/pseuds/batsybatsybatsy4u
Summary: Samantha Grayson has been Jonathan Crane's psychologist for over two years at Arkham Asylum when she gets a new patient.  Just when she thought she was making progress with Jonathan, the Joker screws everything up.  Little does she know just how much she has gotten to Jonathan.





	1. Just another day... NOT

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic on this site. The first one I have abandoned because I have no clue where to take it. Please be honest with me in the comments! Have any suggestions? Let me know! I will try to post weekly. If I don't, I'll explain why in the notes on the next posting.

It had been over two years since the infamous Dr. Jonathan Crane was incarcerated here at Arkham Asylum.  His psychologist, Dr. Samantha Grayson was just heading to the man’s room for their daily meeting. 

  
Stepping into the small bright room, the smaller woman gave the taller man a warm smile.  “Congratulations, Dr. Crane, it has been a full eight months without any relapses!”  
The infamous villain returned a small smile, his blue eyes looking up at the woman who has been treating him since his return to Arkham.  “Yes, Dr. Grayson, but please, call me Jonathan. I do believe I had asked you that the other day.”

  
“Of course, Jonathan.”  Taking a seat, the small woman pulled out her folder of notes.  “Tell me, Jonathan, how have you been sleeping? You seem tired today.”

  
The former psychologist nodded “Last night I dreamt that Scarecrow was back and I was unable to control it.  In my dream, it split from my body and became far more powerful and unstoppable than ever before, leaving me unable to stop it.”  He stood, pacing in front of the woman who had helped him reign in his inner beast. “I can feel myself separating from it. It is still there, but it is easier to differentiate the two of us.”  Jonathan stopped pacing, looking at the woman who he had grown to trust. “Will I ever be rid of it? Will I ever be free of Scarecrow?”

  
Samantha purses her full lips, wishing she could tell the man that he would be able to be completely free of the murderous beast inside of him.  “I’m afraid not, Jonathan.” She watched as his eyes slowly closed in despair, crumpling back into his chair. “Jonathan, can look at me?” The small woman leaned forward, her brown eyes insistent.  “Jonathan, how do I explain this.... ah! I know!” Pulling out a pencil, she handed it to the distraught man. “Jonathan, I want you to break it in half and give me the end that is on your right hand side.  Good. But you will notice that the pencil, although you broke off the right side, there is still a right side.” She held out her hand for the other end of the pencil, thanking him and placing it on the table.  “Jonathan, I know that you want to separate yourself from Scarecrow, but Scarecrow will always be a part of you. I’m here to help you keep Scarecrow in check.”   
The villain looked at the broken pencil on the table before returning the woman’s eyes.  “Thank you, Dr. Grayson.” A concerned frown formed on the slim man’s face. “You seem worried.  Are you quite alright?” 

  
The concern on his face surprised Samantha, her head tilting to the side slightly.  “Well, to be honest I did get another patient last night. Another S class, like you.”  
Even though she never said his name, Jonathan knew exactly who her new patient was.  Unthinking, he clasped her hand. “No. He is far too dangerous. What if he hurts you?  Or worse, gets in your head? He is a master manipulator. Can’t they assign the Joker to someone else?  A male is less likely to fall prey to him.” Samantha blushed slightly, looking at her right hand, her patient’s large hands holding hers.  Quickly realizing what he was doing, the former psychologist quickly let go of her small hand, apologizing.   
“It’s quite alright, Jonathan.  I won’t be working alone. No is allowed to be alone with him anymore, especially not since what happened to Dr. Harleen Quinzel.  I will be working with Dr. Schwartz, so there should not be an issue.” She assured her concerned patient, smiling warmly at him when a beep sounded in the room.  “Well, Jonathan, it appears our time is up! I will see you tomorrow, as always.” Stepping out of the room, she left the broken pencil on the table, heading to her next patient, the Crown Prince himself.   
Jonathan Crane watched her go, too wrapped up in his worry for the first woman to have treated him as a human being and not a monster to realize that the pencil was still on the table until she was long gone.  Picking it up, he thought about what she said. “Oh, if only you knew that you are the only one who can tame the beast within me.”  
  


 

Nodding at her colleague, Samantha Grayson typed in the code to the infamous crime boss’ cell, following Dr. Schwartz inside.  The Joker sat in his cot, wrists and ankles shackled, his head down.   
“Mr. Joker, I am Dr. Schwartz and this is my colleague, Dr. Grayson.”  The overweight man looked sternly at the green haired villain. “We will be treating you during your stay here at Arkham Asylum.”

The madman gave a loud cackle, startling the young woman and causing her to jump.  “My stay? MY STAY?!” The man jumped up, his crazed eyes dead to the world. “And they say my jokes are bad!”  He sauntered over to the two, his tongue flicking out to lick at his scarred cheeks that he painted red and white, the black around his eyes making his gaze feral.  

“M-Mr. Joker, we are just trying to help!” The smaller woman squeaked, her face going pale when his empty eyes fixed on her.

“Help?  I wouldn’t call what you do ‘help’.  You drug us and make us little puppets.  Barely able to do anything but watch the same program day in and day out.  Can’t you see they are practically DEAD?! They’re so drugged up they can’t tell that they’re nothing but damn vegetables.”  The fury in his eyes could melt steel beams, it took all of Samantha’s strength to keep from running out of the room. Thankfully, her colleague stepped in front of her protectively, despite his own fear for the man.  The madman only cackled with dark humor, spinning on his heel to lay back on his cot. “I’m done with the two of you.” He looked up to see the psychologists were still in the room and he leapt up once again. “GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!”

Without needing to be told again, the psychologists fled the room, terrified. 


	2. The Take Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I said weekly and I’m early but I just couldn’t wait. Will you forgive me? I love you guys. I’m honestly checking to see how many hits and kudos this gets so frequently, it’s probably not healthy. Love you guys!

The next morning, Samantha woke up to her phone’s shrill ring.  Picking it up, she sees it’s her boss, Dr. Mark Brelig.

 

“Dr. Brelig?  Is something wrong?”  Sitting up, the young 27 year old psychologist rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

 

“We need you here right now.  It’s Joker. He broke the cot and is using the leg to self harm.  I’m calling Dr. Schwartz at this moment.” With that, the call ended and the young woman hurried to get dressed, knowing that time was of the essence.

 

After speeding from her apartment to the asylum, Samantha had only just slammed her car into park and turned off the ignition before running inside.  Racing to the wing where S class patients were kept, she ran past Jonathan Crane’s door as he looked out the window in his room to the hallway. He sighed, hoping his psychologist was going to be alright.

 

Reaching the Joker’s cell, she pushed in the code and rushed in, not even thinking of how dangerous her actions were as she ran to the insane man, reaching for the makeshift weapon.  As if in slow motion, she saw as the man grabbed her arm and twisted it painfully as he pulled her close to him, holding the broken and pointed end of the cot leg against her neck. He had her.  

 

Just then, her colleague ran in, but he was too late to help the woman whom he had worked with since she had been his apprentice.  “Samantha…” The older man looked at her helplessly, not wanting any harm to come to her. 

 

“Samantha, huh?  Such a pretty name to go with such a pretty face.”  Her captor growled into her ear, making her shudder at his gravelly voice.  Samantha squeezed her eyes shut, hoping this was nothing but a nightmare, but the pain of the sharp end pressing into her neck told her that this was all too real.  “Now we’re going to take this nice and slow, and I just might keep little Samantha here in, ah, one piece.” Gripping the doctor’s shoulder painfully tight, he gestured for the overweight man to go to the wall as he stepped to the still open door, dragging the poor woman with him.

 

The hallway already had several police officer with their guns raised and pointed at the villain, but he paid them no mind, knowing they wouldn’t risk the life of an innocent.

 

“Lead the way, Doc.  We’re going out the front, if you don’t mind.”

 

The terrified psychologist nodded, leading him down the hall, glancing into Jonathan Crane’s window, their eyes meeting briefly before she was shoved from behind, the Joker not wanting to make any stops.

 

Unrestrained rage consumed the former psychologist, his fists slamming into the bulletproof glass as he roared, another voice joining his as his blue eyes darkened, his gaunt face now sinister as he watched the madman press the weapon harder into Dr. Grayson’s neck.  

 

“JOKER! IF YOU HURT HER I WILL END YOU!”  Slamming his fists into the glass once more, he felt his control slipping, Scarecrow taking the reigns once more.  For the first time in a very long time, he did not protest to the beast’s emergence.

 

_ “I… I get oouut.  I fiiiind. I dessstroyy.” _  Scarecrow promised quietly, now fully in control, watching as several officers followed the two, keeping their distance.  Behind them, Dr. Schwartz stopped in front of the bulletproof glass, looking regretfully at the seathing monster inside.

 

“It’s no use, Crane, all we can hope for now is for Batman to find her before the Joker does anything to her.”  Sighing, the older man walked away, leaving Scarecrow to stew in his room, planning his escape. 

  
  


Samantha’s heart was beating wildly, hoping that her captor would simply let her go and run off, but since when has Joker ever done anything the simple way?  She closed her eyes, feeling him search her pockets for her car keys before dragging her along to her car, tossing her in the back seat.

 

“Take off my shirt.”  The command made Samantha jump, looking up at him in confusion.  “Ya heard me, do it. And no funny business. That’s my job.” He cackled at his own joke as his hostage shakily took off the grey tank top all patients were to wear.  Once the shirt was off, he ripped off a long strip, using it to blindfold the terrified woman. “Can’t have ya knowin’ where I’m, ah, takin’ ya.”

 

With that, he got behind the wheel, waving at the police officers as he sped off to his destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was long. The next one won’t be. This is a warning for chapter three. If you do not like rape scenes, then I suggest that you skip chapter three. Doing so will not change your reading experience for chapter four. There will be no in depth descriptions of what happens in chapter three in any of the following chapters. I will notify you of any possible triggers as the story goes in the notes at the bottom in the chapter before the one I warn you about.


	3. Cries in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SCREWED UP. I ACCIDENTALLY SKIPPED A CHAPTER. SORRY

Scarecrow held the broken pencil in his hand, waiting until the hallway was empty of guards, timing it so that he would have plenty of time to unlock the door and escape.  During sanitary, he palmed a few items that could be useful in his escape, a dull razor that he used to shave, a toothbrush, and some floss. After lights out, he quietly took the razor apart, using the blades to rip open the underside to pull out a single coil.  Straightening the wire, he used it to pick the lock on his door, which took much longer than he liked as this was not one of his greater skills. 

 

This was something that Jonathan could have done since his first night, but he figured it would behoove him to play his cards right and act as if he was suddenly better, but Samantha saw right through his facade.  She got to him in ways he was not even close to ready to admitting to himself. But now she was gone. Abducted by the Joker, scared, hurt, maybe even… Scarecrow growled quietly to himself, not wanting to think about the last possibility.

 

Finally, the door quietly clicked open.  Scarecrow, hasty to save his psychologist, bolted for the exit, not caring if someone saw him running down the halls.  He was so close. Only a few feet away from the door when the large figure of Dr. Schwartz stepped in front of the door.  The two men stopped, staring at each other in silence. Scarecrow finally rasped out the single word.  _ “Grayyssonnn.” _

 

The large man sighed, nodding quietly.  “I know. I can’t stop you can I?” The dual man glared in response, confirming what Dr. Schwartz had said.  “I know you care for her, but everyone who gets close to you always gets hurt. Do her a favor, keep her safe and don’t tell her how you feel.  You’ll only hurt her. Now go, get her back.” With a defeated sigh, the large man stepped aside.

 

Scarecrow snarled angrily at his words as he leapt out of the building, but he knew the truth.  He could never have her. He was nothing but a monster, she could never trust him, let alone care for him.  She was better off not knowing.

  
  
  


After the first turn the Joker made, throwing Samantha to her side, she decided to not try to get back into a sitting position, as she would fall to her side if she did anyway.  As she lay there, Samantha couldn’t help but think back to Dr. Crane, how she saw his eyes go dark when she last saw him. She knew that Scarecrow had emerged, but she wasn’t sure as to why, it was possible that seeing the Joker brought him back to his days tormenting people on the streets.  Samantha chewed her bottom lip, worried that all of her progress was wasted.

 

Finally, her captor stopped the car and stepped out.  “Hello boys, we have a, ah, visitor!” Dozens of cheers were heard, some whistles, a few cries of “go boss”.

 

She could hear her door open before he roughly pulled her out, taking off her blindfold.  Samantha’s knees wobbled as she saw several men come out of an old warehouse, they’re eyes looking her up and down hungrily.  One of the goons, tall and blond, grinned widely at his boss. “Is that for us?” 

 

The Joker, instead of saying anything, shoved her forward, causing her to stumble and fall and the men approaching her to cheer.  As he walked inside the warehouse, he called out behind him. “Just don’t kill her. I still need her alive.” Several men groaned, but that didn’t stop their approach as one man, average height and heavy, grabbed the psychologist’s brown wavy hair and dragged her behind him as he went back inside, men already pulling at her clothing.

  
  


Scarecrow had hotwired a car in the parking lot of the asylum and headed straight to his hideout.  After speeding down the roads for about twenty minutes, he finally reached his destination. He knew he couldn’t take Joker and his goons alone, so he would need his infamous Fear Gas.  Thinking of Samantha, he grabbed an antidote to the gas as well as a spare gasmask. Finally, Scarecrow grabbed his mask, looking at it thoughtfully.

 

Gritting his teeth, Jonathan pushed his consciousness forward.  “She could never love the man behind the mask.” He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing she would be terrified of the mask.  Of the beast he could never be rid of. 

 

Taking a deep breath, he looked around and made sure he had everything, grabbing some guns for good measure before going back to the stolen car, remembering the last time Scarecrow was out around Samantha.

 

_ ~ _ “STOP!” _  Scarecrow rasped out at the small woman across the table, his dark eyes narrowing down at her.   _

 

_ Samantha’s eyes went wide, swallowing hard as the fear that consumed her reached Scarecrow’s nostrils.  “I-I apologize Dr.Crane, I did not mean to upset you. That will conclude my questions about where Scarecrow came from.” _

 

“Ssscarecroww… ssstayyy… neverrrrr leeeeave…” __

 

_ Scarecrow’s raspy voice was like a shock down Samantha’s spine, it took every bit of her to keep from shivering.  “Of… of course, Scarecrow. Would you like to end the session now or is it alright to continue?” Samantha kept her wide eyes on the slender figure as he sat down, relieved he did not threaten choke her like he had the last time Scarecrow emerged, even more relieved that he did not choke her against the wall like he had two times previous.~ _

 

Jonathan continued to drive, not fully sure as to why Scarecrow was helping him.  Scarecrow only felt rage and hatred, it would not gain anything in bringing back Samantha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS ORIGINALLY CHAPTER THREE. I ACCIDENTALLY SKIPPED A CHAPTER. 
> 
> WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE. SKIPPING THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT INHIBIT YOUR READING YOUR READING EXPERIENCE.

“Please!  Please no!  Stop please!”  Samantha screamed, pleaded, only to be silenced when one of the men grabbed a rag and stuffed her mouth with it, muffling her cries as tears streamed down her face.  Samantha was dragged to an old couch where she kicked and scratched wildly, trying to fend off her attackers. It was only when the glint of metal caught her eye did she stop kicking, watching fearfully as she saw the knife lower to her neck where she felt the blade pressing against her.

 

“Hey, boss said not to kill her!”  Samantha’s eyes fixed on the man who seemed to be her saviour, thankful that there was one who had some sense, but her blood turned to ice when the man with the knife laughed.

 

“There’s always accidents.”  In horror, samantha watched as the man who stood up for her smiled, laughing in agreement.

 

The knife at her throat briefly left its spot, now being used to slice off her shirt as unseen hands ripped off her pants and panties.  Samantha tried to cry out, but it was no use, the men were far stronger than her. Deciding to keep her eyes closed, Samantha retreated into her mind, removing herself from her reality, but completely aware of what was being done to her as she felt hands roughly grab and squeeze her large breasts, hurting her and leaving bruises along her naked body as the men had their way with her.  Samantha could feel as the men tied her wrists together, ensuring she didn’t try anything stupid.

 

The first man to enter her was anything but gentle, slamming himself inside of her as roughly as he could, hurting the already battered psychologist.  Each of the henchmen had their turn being in her, most of them finishing on her, two or three finishing inside her. 

 

Samantha, unable to keep consciousness during the trauma being brought upon her, had long since passed out. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jonathan Crane finally pulled up to the warehouse as quietly as possible, night quickly approaching, grabbing everything he needed while pulling on his mask.  Creeping to the entrance, Jonathan pushed his back against the wall outside, listening in, trying to see if Samantha was even there, if she was even still alive. 

 

“You know where boss got that broad? She was fucking hot. Maybe I can snag one for myself!”  Jonathan strained to hear more, wondering if that was Samantha they were talking about.

 

“Dumbass, she’s a doctor at Arkham!  Where the fuck you think he got her?”  Jonathan’s eyes went wide, desperate for more details.  The second guy continued “You know why he wanted us to keep her alive?  I don’t see why we should keep her around.”

 

The dual man, having confirmation that Samantha was still alive and there, let Scarecrow take full control, tossing in two gas canisters into the warehouse, the building soon filling with screams.  Scarecrow smiled evilly under his burlap mask, reveling in the screams. However, it was a different scream that snapped him out of his thoughts. Running into the building, Scarecrow ran toward the sound of Samantha’s screams, grabbing the spare gas mask to put on her.  When Samantha was finally in his sights, he stopped in his tracks. She was completely naked. Approaching the naked psychologist, he noticed she was covered in a white sticky substance, causing his stomach to lurch. Seething with rage, he knew that one day he was going to kill each and every man in the warehouse.  Quickly, Scarecrow injected Stephanie with the antidote, his anxiety lowering as he saw her stabilize, her frantic eyes closing drowsily. 

 

Lifting up the limp woman, Scarecrow starts to head out of the warehouse when he hears a familiar cackle.  Looking up at metal stairs he sees the Crown Prince himself making his way down.

 

“Oh Craney, Craney, Craney, did you forget?  Your Fear Gas doesn’t work on me.” The Joker smiled cruelly at Scarecrow.  Stopping on the stairs as if in mid thought, Joker tapped his finger to his chin.  “Now, am I wrong or are you stealing what I rightfully stole?”

 

Scarecrow’s eyes narrowed, looking up at the man who kidnapped Stephanie and allowed his men to do such a thing to her.  _  “Keeeep… ssaffe… not… yourssss.” _  Scarecrow quickly grabbed his gun and shot at the loathful man before running back to the stolen vehicle and gingerly laying the unconscious female in the back.  

 

Looking back at the warehouse once more, he saw the Joker emerge from the cloud of fumes, glaring at the slender man.  Lifting up his gun once more, he aimed carefully and pulled the trigger, shooting the man in the knee. As he drove away, the sound of Joker’s laughter faded into the distance.  

  
  


After driving for nearly two hours, Jonathan reached an old house he used when he was experimenting and keeping a low profile.  Getting out of the car, Jonathan opened the back door, forgetting that Samantha was naked before he quickly turned away, his usually pale face flushed as he spun on his heel, his hand covering his mouth as he thought.  Running into the house, he found an old blanket and draped it over the young woman, carefully making sure that her head didn’t hit anything as he brought her inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, forgot to post this last night. Please please please tell me what you think! Likes are great and all, but I want to know how to improve the story. If you guys think I should include more characters, please let me know and tell me if you want specific characters. I can’t 100% guarantee that I’ll do as asked, but I will see what I can do. Enjoy!

Samantha’s nightmares were filled with the memory of the men raping her, terror filling her before her eyes shot open, her body covered in a cold sweat.  Pain and soreness between her legs reminded her that the day before was not just a nightmare. Looking around, Samantha found herself in an unfamiliar room, still naked from the day before.  Samantha leapt out of the bed, terrified of what new horror she could be trapped in now. That was when she saw a figure sitting in the corner, and before she could realize who the figure was, she screamed.

 

Jolting up from much needed sleep, Scarecrow was the first to emerge, standing and looking for possible danger when his eyes rested on the terrified form of Samantha.   _ “Greyyssonnn…” _  Scarecrow looked down at the small woman, stepping toward her.  

 

Panicked, Samantha threw herself at the man before her, the only form of comfort she has had in twenty four hours.  “S-Scarecrow, what’s going on? Where are we? Why are you here?” 

 

Stunned, Scarecrow looked down at the woman who was hugging him tightly, the stench of fear rolling off of her, but confusingly, not aimed toward him.  Hesitantly, Scarecrow wrapped his arms around the small woman, his head cocked to the side in curiosity. Why was she not running in terror? He chose not to voice his question with his limited vocabulary, instead choosing to soothe the young woman.  _  “Sssaafe… ssssaafe…” _

 

Almost like a rush, Samantha realized she was naked in the arms of her patient, quickly pulling away and covering herself in the blanket.  Blushing, she meekly looked up at Scarecrow’s confused expression. “Do you have any clothes I can put on?” When he nodded and turned to the closet that was behind him, Samantha realized that she was not afraid of Scarecrow.  As he pulled out clothing, she realized that she was not afraid of him because she had met real monsters. Perhaps Scarecrow was simply misunderstood.

 

Suddenly, the man before her went stiff and his stance changed, straightening up, shoulders squaring.  When he turned, Samantha could see that Jonathan Crane had reemerged. The expression of confusion on his face quickly changed to that of embarrassment when he saw Samantha’s state of undress, quickly turning to face the closet once more, he quickly tossed the clothes in his hands in the direction of the bed.

 

“I am very sorry, Dr. Greyson, I doubt these will fit but they should do.  I, uh, will give you some privacy.” Quickly making his way to the door, he was stopped by a small hand on his arm.

 

“Wait, please, I really don’t want to be alone right now.  Could you stay?” She watched as he quietly nodded, quickly putting on the clothing he had pulled out for her.  It was far too big, the shirt nearly reaching her knees, the pant legs pooling at her feet. “I’m dressed.”

 

Jonathan slowly turned, his already blushing face even more red when he saw her in his clothing.  Clearing his throat, he looked everywhere except at the small woman. “I will need to get you propper clothing before we return.”  His eyes briefly went sad, quickly changing to worry, making Samantha wonder if she had seen it at all. “Scarecrow didn’t hurt you, did he?”

 

She shook her head.  “No, he, well, he held me.  He told me that I was safe.”  Samantha looked down, smiling to herself, realizing she really did feel safe.  When she looked back up, Jonathan looked incredulous. 

 

“He what?  That doesn’t make any sense.  Scarecrow is incapable of showing any kind of… affection.”  The former psychologist began to pace, completely perplexed about the entire situation.  Jonathan sat on the bed, his brow furrowed. “Tell me exactly what happened from the moment you woke up to the moment I came back.”  

 

Looking at his psychologist intently, he listened as she retold him all that had transpired, waiting until Samantha was finished to say anything. 

 

“I knew he was inarticulate but this is a whole new level of unintelligence.”

 

Wrinkling her nose in distaste, Samantha crossed her arms.  “I have no doubts toward his intelligence. He may not be as eloquent as you or I, but that does not make him stupid. How often is he ever out to actually learn basic speech patterns?”  Scowling at the tall man, she thought back to her questioning of when Scarecrow made his first appearance. Samantha sat beside Jonathan Crane, tapping her lip thoughtfully. “Now that I think about it, you had said that Scarecrow did not emerge until well into your adolescence.  It is possible that he has not had as much time for his consciousness to grow cognitively, having been repressed for so long. That would also explain why he is mostly known for his aggression. Your repressed thoughts and actions are most likely the only things that reach Scarecrow’s consciousness.”

 

Jonathan groaned internally, hoping that Scarecrow has some form of self control around the young woman beside him.  It took nearly all of his willpower to keep from leaning in and kissing Samantha’s lips. They looked so soft… 

 

Jonathan snapped himself out of his thoughts, hoping Samantha had not noticed him staring at her lips.  Samantha hadn’t noticed, far too wrapped up in her thoughts. Samantha’s stomach rumbled, snapping her back to reality. 

 

Looking at Jonathan bashfully, she blushed, asking if there was any food in the house.  Jonathan looked embarrassed as well, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, realizing he would have to go out and get food. 

 

“I’m afraid not, Dr. Greyson. It’s been three or four years since I was last here. I believe I need to go into town today and go shopping.”

 

A worried look crossed Samantha’s face.  “But won’t you be recognized in Gotham? You could be caught.”  

 

Jonathan smiled sweetly to her concern.  “Oh we’re about three or four towns from Gotham.  No one will know who I am.” A troubled look crossed Jonathan’s face.  “Dr. Greyson, when we found you, Scarecrow and I, you were…. in a state of undress.  Are you quite alright?”

 

The worry on his face only deepened when the memory of what had been done to her came crashing forward. Tears blurred Samantha’s vision as she gripped her arms, her whole body tensing, causing her core, already sore from her traumatic experience, to ache fiercely.  “Jonathan… they… they hurt me… they… they…” Sobs wracked through her small frame as she clutched onto Jonathan’s shirt, wetting the fabric with her tears. Instinctively, Jonathan wrapped his arms around the troubled and traumatized woman who was clutching him tightly.

 

Jonathan, though having his medical rights stripped from him after using patients as test subjects of his Fear Gas, went into the role of the psychologist he once was.  Holding Samantha gingerly, he began to rub her back in small circles with one hand and stroking her hair with the other. “Shh, you’re safe now. You’re safe. They won’t hurt you ever again, I promise.”  Jonathan slowly rocked Samantha’s body from side to side, trying to calm down the distraught woman in his arms. Stroking her hair, he whispered in her ear, not wanting to see her cry. “Shhh, soon you’ll be back in your home as if nothing ever happened.  I will continue to be your patient and we will have our morning sessions, just as we always had.” 

 

Jonathan’s heart felt as if it were being crushed, but he kept his sadness out of his voice.  He was lying to her of course, he knew that his case file would be moved on to someone else. His rescue would make their relationship become more personal, no longer strictly doctor-patient, and it was unlikely they would allow him to see anyone who now knew him personally.  He fed her the lie regardless, knowing that she would find comfort in his false claims. 

 

Her tears subsiding, Samantha shook her head.  “I can’t go back, Jonathan. Not like this. I’m a wreck.  I just went through the most traumatic experience of my life.  Who even knows how I will react if any of… them… end up in Arkham.  I would be a liability.” Samantha wiped her eyes, quietly thanking Jonathan before getting up, looking in a nearby doorway and seeing that it was the bathroom before stepping inside and closing the door. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jonathan looked at the bathroom door sadly for a moment before getting up and leaving the room.  He was on the second floor of the old house, going down the hallway to the stairs leading to the first floor.  Once downstairs, he went to the living room and stepped in front of the large couch and removed the three cushions to reveal several trunks.  He grabbed the smallest one and opened it up, stacks of hundreds, fifties, and twenties neatly tucked in. Grabbing several hundred dollars he put them his pocket.  Putting the remainder of the money back, he put the cushions back into place. Going to the bathroom on the first floor, he looked himself in the mirror. He had already changed his clothing while Samantha was asleep, wearing simple blue jeans and a white and blue button up shirt.  The front of his shirt had darker spots from Samantha’s tears. Sighing sadly, he ran his fingers through his brown hair, noting that it was starting to get longer than he liked. 

 

Hearing the creak of floorboards, he knew that Samantha was coming down the stairs.  Going to meet her, he smiled comfortingly. “Are you feeling any better, Dr. Greyson?”

 

Looking up at the tall man, Samantha smiled.  “Jonathan, I believe we are on a first name basis, now.  Call me Samantha.”

 

“Samantha, a beautiful name.”  Jonathan watched as she blushed, loving how her name felt on his tongue.  “Well, Samantha, I believe we need to do some shopping before we return to Gotham.  I doubt people will understand if they saw you in nothing but my clothing.”

 

“No, I doubt they would understand at all, Jonathan.”  Samantha chuckled, causing Jonathan’s heart to practically melt.  

 

Looking at the clothes he had given her to dress into, Jonathan frowned.  There was no way she was going out in public like that. Motioning for Samantha to follow, he lead her back upstairs and searched his old closed, finding some sweatpants with drawstrings around the waist.  Then, he grabbed an old sweatshirt and went to the nightstand beside the bed. Opening the top drawer, he cringed as he heard Samantha gasp at seeing the guns and knives inside. Grabbing a sharp knife he quickly closed it, ashamed that she had seen.  Having Samantha hold the sweatpants up to her legs, he small cut in the fabric just below her ankles. Taking the sweatpants back, he put the bottom of the pant legs on the nightstand, using the knife to cut about five or six inches from the bottoms. 

 

Smiling to himself, he asked Samantha to see how the clothes fit before turning around once again.  When she was done, he turned, blushing at the sight of her in his clothing. “How do they fit? I know the sweatshirt is too large, but the pants shouldn’t fall down and you will be able to walk without fear of tripping.”

 

Samantha smiled up at Jonathan, complimenting his handiwork.  Jonathan beamed, glad to have pleased her. 

  
  


Stepping outside of the house, Samantha looked around, seeing that they were surrounded by woods.  Breathing in the clean air, Samantha smiled, feeling safe. Away from everything and everyone, far enough away that she knew she was out of Jokers clutches.  Finally taking note of the car parked outside, Samantha turned to face Jonathan, who had been watching her take in the scenery. 

 

“Where are we going first?”  She watched as Jonathan went over to the garage and opened it, revealing a beautiful Rolls Royce Phantom.  

 

Jonathan smiled at her look of awe, opening the passenger seat for her.  “First, we need to get you some food. You must be famished.” Getting in the drivers side door, he saw that she was blushing, nodding her head with an embarrassed look on her face.  “Hey, don’t be embarrassed. You have no reason to feel embarrassed.” Jonathan had reached over to caress her cheek, but stopped himself, clearing his throat. “After we eat we will need to get you some clothing that actually fits you.”  Turning on the car, he made his way to town. 

  
  


Their meal had been good.  They talked and laughed, enjoying the other’s company.  After their meal at the local diner, the two made their way to a clothing store.  

 

Samantha picked out a blue blouse that showed her curves and some black pants.  The pants made it difficult for Crane to focus when he was behind her, his eyes practically glued to her butt.  Samantha had also bought some panties, bras, socks, and a pair of sneakers. 

 

Jonathan suggested they see the town before they headed back, his attempt to draw out as much of the time he had with her to its maximum. 

 

They were walking past a cafe when Samantha saw the tv inside, stopping in her tracks, fear rooting her to the spot.  Jonathan stopped and looked back confused, going to Samantha and following her line of sight. 

 

On the tv was none other the Clown Prince Of Crime himself.  They were playing a recording that he had made and sent to the news. 

 

“My dear Samantha, did you really believe that escape would be so easy?  Your sweet boyfriend can’t rescue you again, especially since I know he, uh, plans to turn himself in and bring you back.  It’s only a matter of time before I find you again. And when I do, you’re not leaving me alive. I’m a man of my word.”

 

To say that Samantha was terrified would be a severe understatement.  Jonathan grabbed her hand, pulling her along behind him in a rush to get to his car.  Samantha, her fear making it impossible for her to think or function, stumbles behind him, her wide, darting eyes not taking in anything.  

 

Finally reaching his car, he opened the door for Samantha, hurrying her inside.  Jumping in the driver's seat, Jonathan started the car and sped back to the house they were in earlier.  As they entered the woods, Jonathan glanced back at Samantha, silent tears flowing down her face. Reaching for her hand, she jumped in her seat, startled at Jonathan’s gesture.  Samantha looked at him, tears still flowing down her face, but the flow was slowing. 

 

Jonathan’s heart felt as if it were about to crack.  It pained him to see her crying. Just when he was about to return his hand to the wheel, he was surprised when Samantha took it.  He looked back at her, her eyes focused on his right hand, her fingers tracing the folds in his palm. Looking back to the road, he slowed down as he was approaching the house. 

 

Stopping the car inside the garage, he used his left hand to turn off the engine, reaching around the wheel awkwardly.  Looking at Samantha, he knew he couldn’t take her back. Not now that the Joker was looking for her. 

 

They sat there for a while, neither wanting to move.  Twenty minutes passed when Samantha looked up to Jonathan’s brown eyes.  

 

“You won’t… you won’t let him take me, will you?”  Her voice cracked, her eyes searching his. 

 

“Of course not.  I’ll take care of you.  I promise.” Giving her a reassuring smile, she nodded, opening the door and getting out, letting his hand go.  

 

Getting out, he watched as she went inside with her new clothes.  Following her in, he told her he was going to go and get some power to run through and some running water before he got back in the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, again, please leave comments for me, they are very much appreciated. Also, next week I will be posting on FRIDAY because I need some time catching up on stuff at home. Again, on next FRIDAY I will be posting chapter 9. Thank you!

Climbing up the electric pole and sending power to the house was easy, as was returning running water.  When he was done, he went back into town, buying groceries and returning the clothing story, buying more clothing for Samantha, getting the same sizes that were on the the pants and blouse.  He bought her shorts, leggings, jeans, sweatpants, tank tops, t shirts, sweaters, and an extra pair of shoes. After paying in cash, Jonathan decided to head over to the nearest Walmart and bought some bathroom supplies.  The elderly woman at the counter swiped through the first few items, soap, two toothbrushes, toothpaste, some razors, shampoo, and conditioner, but her eyebrow rose at the last few items. She smiled at Jonathan sweetly. 

 

“Oh what a lucky woman, her boyfriend isn’t afraid to buy her tampons and pads.”  Jonathan blushed, stating she was only a friend that was staying with him. “Does she know how you feel?”  The woman looked up at him sympathetically, causing Jonathan to look away. “Tell her. If you don’t, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.”

 

Nodding at her advice, he paid for the items and returned to his car, driving back to the house.  

  
  


Stepping inside, he could hear the shower going in the upstairs bathroom.  As he unloaded the groceries, he pulled out some chicken breast and seasoning along with some potatoes and broccoli.  

 

Putting two pieces of chicken breast in a glass container, he seasoned the chicken before putting it in the oven, letting it bake.  Grabbing the potatoes, he washed them clean and placed them in the microwave. When he pulled them out, they were hot but easy to peel as the skin separated from the meat of the potato.  Grabbing some milk, butter, and salt, Jonathan began to mash the potatoes.

 

Jonathan was humming to himself, thinking about how Samantha will react to his home cooked meal.  When he heard rustling behind him, he reached for a knife and quickly spun around, pointing the knife at the person behind him.  Realizing that it was only Samantha, he put the knife down, glad that her back had been turned when he had pulled the knife on her. 

 

“I hope you like the clothing.  I’ve only seen you in your work clothes, so I wasn’t sure what to get you.”  Samantha turned, smiling at Jonathan. 

 

“Thank you.  Dinner smells good, by the way.”  Jonathan blushed, quickly turning back to his cooking.  “You never mentioned you could cook.” 

 

“Well, it’s nothing I would actually brag about.  Besides, I’m the only one who has tasted my cooking.  Well, the only one alive.” Cutting the broccoli into smaller bits, he realized what his wording sounded like.  Spinning to face Samantha, he quickly reassured her. “That is, I never poisoned anyone. It was a long time ago, she died before I became who I am.”  He looked away, saddened at the memory. “Before I became a monster…”

 

Jonathan hadn’t intended for Samantha to hear the last part, but she did.  Glaring at him, she stepped to him, her hands clenched into fists at her hips.  “You are not a monster. Do you hear me? Jonathan look at me.” Frustrated that he wouldn’t meet her eyes, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her level.  His eyes were wide with shock, not expecting her to grab him. “Jonathan, you are not a monster. I met real monsters. I know exactly what a monster is and what a monster looks like.  Believe me when I say that you are not a monster.” 

 

Looking in Samantha’s eyes, he leaned in for a kiss, but he stopped himself just before their lips met.  “I… I should get back to dinner.” Straightening up, he went back to cutting the broccoli and putting it in a bowl with some water and placing it in the microwave, leaving Samantha wide-eyed and blushing.

 

Grabbing some oven mitts, Jonathan turned off the oven and pulled out the chicken, setting it on the stove top.  Going to a nearby cabinet, he pulled out two plates and placed one chicken breast on each plate. Taking the mashed potatoes, he scooped some with a spoon and served them both with it.  Not long after, the microwave beeped and he pulled out the steamed broccoli, using a fork to put some on each of their plates. Picking up the plates, he lead Samantha to the kitchen table and setting the plates down before going back to grab them forks and knives.  

 

“Would you like some water?”  Jonathan looked back, seeing her nod her head, and grabbed two glasses and poured them each some water.  Returning to the table, he gave Samantha her glass of water and began to eat. “I hope you like my cooking.  I know that it is not the best but-”

 

“Jonathan.”  He looked at her, his head cocked to the side.  Samantha, looking at her hands on her lap, took a deep breath.  “Does he know this place exists? Will he find me here?” A single tear slid down her cheek, her lip trembling.  “I’m so scared I don’t know what to do. I can’t go through that again!”

 

Suddenly, Samantha found herself in a tight hug.  “I promised I would keep you safe. Even if it kills me, Joker will never lay another hand on you.”  He held her for several minutes as her tears subsided, finally letting go when her sniffling was at a minimum.  “Eat, your body needs it.” 

 

Jonathan waited for her to resume eating before he followed suit.  When they were done, Jonathan took the dishes and washed them in the sink.

 

“You never answered my question.  Does he know this place exists?”

 

Turning off the water, Jonathan sighed.  “There is no telling what he does or does know.  I have never brought him here. I have never brought anyone here.  Well, no one who has known me after Scarecrow.” 

He turned to face her.  She was so beautiful. He would do anything to keep her safe.  Turning back to the dishes, he placed them on a drying rack and lead Samantha to the living room.  

 

“Samantha, I know that you do not wish to talk about what happened, but as I am sure that you know, the longer you lock it inside the more it will eat at you.  I want you to know that you can tell me anything.”

 

Nodding, she looked away.  “Can it wait? It’s still fresh.  I’m not ready to talk about it just yet.”

 

“Of course.  Take your time.”  Standing, Jonathan looked down at the sitting Samantha, her eyes distant, lost in thought.  “What would you like to do tomorrow?”

 

“Tomorrow?”  Samantha looked up at Jonathan, confused.

 

“Of course!  It’s only four hours away, and then it would be today.”  Chuckling, he was glad to see his comment had elicited a giggle from the small woman.  Her laughter was music to his ears.

 

“Well, I did see a bookstore in town, perhaps we could see what they have to offer.”  Samantha’s smile began to fade when she realized something. “I don’t have any money. I suppose I will have to go to the bank first.  But then again, I don’t have my ID.” Her nose crinkled as she screwed up her face as she focused on thinking. The whole scene was adorable to Jonathan, who loved how her nose rose up and her lips pursed and went to the side whenever she was debating something.

 

“I can pay, money is no object to me, really.”  Before she could protest he had her get up from the couch.  Removing the cushions he grabbed the box he had opened that morning and another, slightly larger box.  Opening both, Samantha gasped, the larger box containing only hundred dollar bills. “Allow me to pay. If you ever want anything, let me know and it’s yours.”

 

Samantha eyed the other crates suspiciously.  “What’s in those? Gold bars? Diamonds? Maybe even Excalibur?”  She smirked up at the tall man, but her amusement disappeared when saw the look on his face.

 

Jonathan cleared his throat, putting everything back.  “Those are Scarecrow’s, uh, playthings.” Samantha jumped away from the couch, not wanting to be near them.  “The gold bars and diamonds are under the bed and Excalibur is at my other hideout, along with my map to the Fountain of Youth.”  He chuckled as Samantha glared at his teasing, but soon softened and giggled. 

  
  


It was late and Jonathan knew Samantha was tired.  “Let’s go, I got you some sleeping clothes while I was out earlier.  If you need anything, I will be sleeping in the room down the hall from your room.”  Standing, Jonathan was about to head over to the room he indicated when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

 

Samantha looked up at him worried.  “No! I mean, the bed is big enough for the both of us to lay in and not be on top of each other.  And I… I really don’t want to be alone in the dark.”

 

Smiling down at her, he nodded.  “Of course. Go get ready for bed, I will grab some clothes to get changed into and meet you there, alright?”  

 

Grabbing a toothbrush and some toothpaste, Jonathan went to grab an old shirt and comfortable pajama shorts as well.  Going into the bathroom on the first floor, Jonathan got undressed, examining himself. He was not muscular, he never had been, but he was surprisingly strong.  Taking one last look at his lanky figure, Jonathan put on the soft shirt and pajama shorts before heading upstairs to see Samantha sitting on the far side of the bed, hugging her legs.  

 

Seeing him, she smiled warmly, getting under the covers and wishing him a good night.  Doing the same, Jonathan looked at her, one last time before turning off the bedside lamp.


	9. Chapter 9

Samantha’s nightmares returned, only going away when she dreamt of Jonathan rescuing her.  In her dream he took her to a castle in the woods, where she felt safe. However, her dream turned sour when the Joker barged in, killing Jonathan to get to her.  

 

Her eyes snapped open and she quickly became aware that someone was behind her, holding her to them.  Immediately her mind thought of Joker and she got up and screamed, pushing the figure away. Falling off of the bed, Samantha scrambled up and saw Jonathan sitting up on the bed, but something was wrong.  It clicked in her head and she realized that Scarecrow had woken up first.

 

“Good morning, Scarecrow.  I’m sorry, I had a bad dream and I was afraid you were the Joker.”  Sitting on the bed, Samantha held her head in her hands. She could feel the bed shift as Scarecrow moved.

 

_ “Keeep… sssafe… Joker no… huuurt…” _  Scarecrow’s hand grabbed Samantha’s left shoulder, pulling so that she would face him.  

 

“Scarecrow, may I ask you something before Jonathan comes back?”  When he made no move to stop her and instead cocked his head to the side as he stared at her intently, she continued.  “Why are you not hurting me? Why are you helping to keep me safe?” She looked into Scarecrows dark eyes, seeing they were starting to lighten, but it was obvious Scarecrow was fighting for dominance, even if for just the moment.

 

Suddenly, Scarecrow pulled Samantha to him, growling as he kissed her lips roughly, his eyes closing as he tried to express all the gratefulness he felt for her, everything that he could express into a kiss.  Finally understanding, she kissed back, blushing as she felt him pull her in closer to him when he stiffened, and she knew Crane took over once again. 

 

Crane’s eyes snapped open, letting go of Samantha and jumping off the bed, unable to face her.  “I… I thought he was hurting you. I’m sorry if he crossed a line.” As he was making his exit he heard her get up from the bed, her hand resting on his arm, stopping him in his tracks.  “He should not have done that. It was rude and inconsiderate of your own feelings. I am sorry for his actions.”

 

“Jonathan.  Look at me.”  She heard him sigh, then he turned to her, his eyes looked defeated.  “Jonathan, he kissed me because I asked him why he was helping you keep me safe.”  His eyebrows came together in confusion. “Jonathan, is there something you want to tell me?”

 

Thinking back to what the elderly woman told him, he was about to tell her everything.  How his heart sped whenever they touched. How her laughter was music to his ears. How her smile lit up the room.  How he felt like he could be himself around her. How he loved the way her face screwed up when she was thinking. How he wanted nothing but to make her happy.  But then Dr. Schwartz’ words rang in his head. Everyone he got close to ended up either hurt, insane, or dead.

 

“No.  There is not.”  Quickly turning, he left the room, his heart in pieces.

 

Samantha watched him go, a single tear sliding down her cheek, landing on the floorboards. 

  
  


Samantha stayed in the bed, only getting up to use the bathroom.  She was infuriated. Why did this bother her so much? She should have been completely fine with his statement.  So why did she hurt so much? 

 

Getting up, she went to the door, her hand on the door knob when she stopped.  What was she going to say to him? Defeated, she sat on the floor, her back resting on the door. 

 

Little did Samantha know, but Jonathan was doing the same thing as her on the outside of the room, his back to the closed door.  He had to talk to Scarecrow. He was somehow the key to all of this. Getting up, he went outside, not trusting Scarecrow around Samantha. 

 

Taking a deep breath, he relinquished only partial control over his body, hoping that perhaps their consciousness’ could communicate.  

 

‘What do you want with Samantha?’

 

There was a long silence and Jonathan was beginning to be afraid that his hypothesis was not going to work. 

 

_ ‘Sssamanthaaaa… feeeel…’ _

 

Suddenly, Jonathan was plagued with Scarecrow’s emotions.  Confusion, curiosity, possessiveness, and something that felt suspiciously like affection. 

 

‘You… you love her.  For how long have you felt this way?’

 

Flashes of Samantha’s reassuring smiles, her calm demeanor, the fact that she hardly ever stunk of fear, the way she treated him as a human being even when Scarecrow was out. 

 

_ ‘You pushhhh… awayyyy…?’ _

 

Scarecrow’s rage bubbled up when he saw what Jonathan had said to Samantha.  Before Jonathan could stop him, Scarecrow took full control of their body and stormed into the house. 

 

Flinging the door open, Scarecrow found Samantha on the bed.  She looked up, recognition in her eyes. 

 

“Scarecrow?  Is something wrong?”  She got up and went over to Scarecrow, a foreign look in his eyes that she had never seen before. 

 

Grabbing her, Scarecrow pulled Samantha in, leaning down for a kiss, growling when Samantha kissed back. 

 

_ “Craaaaaane… liieeee…” _

 

Breaking from the kiss, Samantha looked up, confused.  “Lie? What did he lie about, Scarecrow?”

 

_ “Craaaane… feeeeel…”  _  Looking her in the eyes intently, Scarecrow held onto her tighter.   _ “Ssssamanthaaaa… no leeeaave…?” _

 

Looking back into Scarecrows dark eyes, she could see the battle between the two.  She knew exactly what he meant. Going on her toes, Samantha leaned in and kissed Scarecrow.  She knew her time was limited, with Jonathan fighting for dominance. “I promise. I won’t leave.”  With that, Scarecrow gave her a relieved look and his body went stiff. 

 

“Samantha, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for him to-”

 

Grabbing his collar, she pulled Jonathan in for a kiss, effectively shutting him up.  “Don’t you dare lie to me ever again.” With a sharp look into his pale blue eyes, she went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, leaving a very stunned Jonathan frozen to the spot. 


	10. Chapter 10

Jonathan paced through the room, his mind whirling.  Slumping onto the mattress, he clutched his head in his hands.  Nothing made sense to the former psychologist. 

 

She kissed him.  SHE kissed HIM. She KISSED him.  Did she have no idea how dangerous he was?  She had to have. She was his psychologist, after all.  So why did she put herself in danger by getting close to him?  It made no sense to him whatsoever. 

 

Frustrated at still not having answers, Jonathan went downstairs, taking a deep breath as he stepped into the living room, seeing Samantha in the old couch, looking out the window.  It had started raining, and he remembered how in one of their sessions she told him how she found the sound of rain falling on window panes to be very soothing. 

 

“I am so sorry.  I never would have lied if I didn’t believe it would keep you safe.”  He refused to look at her, instead watching the heavy rainfall outside. 

 

“I know.”  Turning to face the tall man, she smiled sadly, his eyes finally reaching hers.  “I’ve been your psychologist for nearly two and a half years, seeing you each and every day.  Don’t you think I would know you want to fix all the deeds that Scarecrow has done?”

 

Getting up, she approached Jonathan.  Reaching out a hand, she placed her palm on his cheek, causing him to flinch before pressing into her peaceful and caring gesture, closing his eyes.  He felt so vulnerable. So calm. So scared. So happy. What was wrong with him? What was happening to him? What was Samantha doing to him? Why was he letting her affect him in such a way?

 

“Dr. Schwartz warned me that if I told you, you could get hurt.  I… I did not want that. I could never knowingly put you in harms way.”  Despite Jonathan’s best efforts, his voice cracked. 

 

“Bullshit.”  Samantha balled up her fists and glared at the tall man in front of her.  She was not usually one for foul language, but right now she was too angry to care. 

 

Jonathan’s eyes opened wide, staring at the small woman in shock.  He could not recall a time where he had heard her curse before. “What?”

 

“You heard me.  Bullshit. Did you really think I was in danger when I was around Scarecrow? Bullshit.  I knew I was in no danger from him. Ever since you two escaped from Arkham, he could have ran off and caused all kinds of mayhem.  But instead he chose to help you find me. He could have tortured me and made me into one of his test subjects. But he comforted me when I was afraid and he kept me safe.  I am in no danger when I am in Scarecrow’s presence.” Her fierce and indignant gaze was insistent, sharp and pointed, daring him to protest.

 

Without even a second thought, Jonathan leaned down and captured her lips in his, cupping her cheek in his large hand.  Before he could pull away, Samantha wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him there, not wanting to end the kiss just yet.

 

^^^^^

Back in the crime underworld of Gotham, the Joker had his men searching all of the hideouts he knew of that were in the rundown and corrupt city. He would have preferred to have gone himself, but he was still healing from the gunshot to the knee, which kept him from moving too far.

 

He found it amusing that Scarecrow had shot him, even more so that he had gone in alone to get a single woman against fifty or so men.  What was so special about her? What had Scarecrow so entranced by her? She was beautiful, even a blind man could see that much. But there had to be more to it than that.  There was desperation in his eyes. 

 

Growling in frustration, Joker looked at the list of places that he knew of that Scarecrow would run off to, several places scratched out when they had been found to be empty.  His tongue licked at the scars that ran across his face from the corners of his mouth, a habit that he was no longer aware of doing.

 

Glaring at his injured knee, the Joker knew that even if they were found by this afternoon, he could not simply attack them just yet.  He would have to wait until he could go there himself. For the time being, his men would search for the two until they were found. And when they were, he would watch them, analyze their every movement.  It was only a matter of time before he found them. An evil smile, nearly a snarl, stretched across his painted face, his coffee and cigarette stained teeth showing. He was going to enjoy this little game immensely.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FORGOT TO POST LAST NIGHT

Scarecrow woke up with a shock the next morning, having been awoken by Samantha as she fretted in her sleep.  She had accidentally kicked him, her nightmares growing worse and more violent. Shaking her awake, Scarecrow’s face was full of concern, knowing that he had a short time with her, wanting to comfort her before Jonathan woke up.

 

Going to wrap his arms around the still frenzied woman, he was met with a punch to the face.  Normally, he would have killed someone for daring to punch him, but instead he froze up, looking at Samantha with wide eyes.  

 

Realizing her mistake, Samantha quickly went to apologize, her hand going to try and fix her mistake, only for him to roar in laughter, a dark laughter that had been heard by noone until that moment, a laughter even Scarecrow didn’t know he could make.  Licking his lower lip, he found that it had split, and his eyes widened further at the taste of his own blood, a low growl escaping his lips. 

 

A shiver ran down the young woman’s spine, the growl not being one of anger, she knew.  It sounded almost like… arousal? Before she could make sense of it, Scarecrow grabbed her and pulled her on top of him, his fingers tangling in her hair as he pulled her in, mashing her lips into an intense kiss.  Although he was the inexperienced half of his body, he let instinct take control, grinding himself against the soft body above him.

 

However, Samantha panicked.  The traumatic experience still fresh as she struggled away, tears blurring her vision.  Sitting on the far side of the large bed, Samantha hugged her knees to her chin. All she could think of was that day.  All those men using her and hurting her, sometimes even threatening her.

 

Scarecrow looked at her, confused.  Then it dawned on him. Joker’s men had treated her cruelly, his rough handling of her must have frightened her.  Nodding, he let Jonathan back, knowing he was more adept at dealing with emotions. Before relinquishing full control, he sent mental images of the last few moments to Jonathan, hoping he would know what to do.

 

“Samantha?  Samantha, I’m sorry.”  Going over to the shivering woman, he slowly wrapped his long thin arms around her, careful that his still present erection did not make contact, making sure the embrace was welcome before he had her fully in his arms.  “Are you ok? He should not have done that, the trauma is still too fresh.” 

 

He felt disgusted with himself, wishing that Scarecrow had not woken up before him, even though it was a tactic of self preservation.  Scarecrow always woke up first when he was startled from sleep. He never wished that was not the case until just now. 

 

Samantha knew he wasn’t at fault.  It was just all too terrifying and new.  Leaning into his embrace, she tried to slow her pulse, breathing in his scent.  He smelled warm and musky, welcoming almost. She wondered if he smelled the same when Scarecrow was present. 

 

“Would you like to talk about it?”  Jonathan’s lips were at her hair, concern was in every furrow of his eyebrows, every crinkle at the corner of his eyes, every breath he took. 

 

Feeling her shake her head, he held in a sigh of frustration.  She had to talk about it. She had to find a way around the trauma before it consumed her.  Before she became like him. 

 

Gripping Samantha tightly, he knew he couldn’t let that happen.

 

^^^^^

 

Downstairs, Jonathan was making Samantha some hot tea.  Unsure of how she liked it, he simply took some honey and milk and brought everything to her in the living room. 

 

“Thank you, Jonathan, you really didn’t have to.”  A small smile crossed her face as she took the hot mug.  Jonathan made note for the future that she put in about one teaspoon of honey and poured in a bit of milk, stirring it with her teaspoon. 

 

“Actually, we need to talk.”  Samantha looked up at him warily.  “I know you do not wish to talk about what happened at Joker’s warehouse, but your nightmares are getting more violent.  By keeping those events buried within yourself, your mental stability will become more and more unstable.” 

 

Looking down at the hot beverage in her hands, Samantha now knew why he had made her the tea.  The heat that was flowing into her hands mimicked human touch and comfort. She scowled at herself, knowing that the man standing beside her was only trying to help.  

 

Sighing in defeat, she knew he would not give up until she talked to him about it.  “Very well. You might as well sit.”

 

Jonathan sat across from the wary woman, his long fingers intertwining, his lips pursed in worry and focus.  The irony of how their roles had switched was not lost to either of them, but they pushed the thought back, focusing on more important matters.  

 

After several long moments of silence, Samantha finally began, starting with Joker tossing her to his men. 

 

^^^^^

 

“... Then I blacked out, most likely because my brain couldn’t take anymore.  When I woke up, I tried to stay quiet and I pretended to still be asleep. I was afraid that by doing anything they would start up again.  Not long after I woke up, smoke filled the warehouse, there were sounds and lights and it was terrifying. But I suppose that was Scarecrow’s doing.  I remember seeing the mask before passing out again.”

 

The entire time Samantha was telling her story, Jonathan kept quiet, only stopping her when he got up to grab her some toilet paper to use as tissues.  Every once and a while, she could see in his pale blue eyes the inner battle he was having with Scarecrow, his rage hardly suppressed. 

 

“Samantha… I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner.  I’m sorry I couldn’t stop them. I’m sorry I-”

 

“Shh, Jonathan there was nothing you could do.”  Going over to the man who she had grown fond of, she hugged him.  “Jonathan, you got to me as quickly as you could. They more than likely would have continued if you hadn’t gotten me out of there when you did.”

 

Closing his pale blue eyes, the slender man leaned into the embrace, holding her tightly, long fingers running through the brunette’s mid length hair.  


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I didn’t post last night. I wasn’t feeling good and wanted to work on my health. Enjoy chapter twelve!

It had been two weeks since Samantha told Jonathan about her short time as the Joker’s prisoner, and she was relieved that he treated her the same as he had been as of recent.  In his eyes, she was anything but weak, far from it, in fact. She was strong to have gone through such trauma and chose to continue to live. The two had grown comfortable in the other’s presence, now sharing a kiss before each meal, when they went to bed, and again when they woke up.  Jonathan never pushed for more than a kiss, knowing she would initiate it when she was ready. They were finally beginning to feel as if they were safe from the clutches of the Clown Prince of Crime, and so allowed themselves to feel happy in the old house. Jonathan had even gone out to buy several cans of paint to redo the outside of the house, changing it from an off white to a soothing green.  He hoped that perhaps he could make the house their home, and Samantha was beginning to see it in that way, as well.

 

But of course, everything good must come to an end.

 

Leaning against the doorframe to the living room, Samantha clutched her hands nervously, her heart beating rapidly.  “Um, Jonathan? You don’t happen to know what day it is today, do you?” 

 

Looking up from the book he had been reading, the former psychologist cocked his head to the side.  “It’s Thursday, March twenty-eighth. Why? Is there something wrong?” Jonathan’s expression of confusion soon turned to that of concern as the smaller woman crumpled to the floor.  Tossing the book aside, he quickly collected the trembling figure into his arms, doing his best to soothe her. “Samantha? Talk to me, what is it? Please, let me help any way I can…”

 

“I-I-I’m a w-week l-late…”  Samantha’s sobs overtook her small body, barely able to get the words out past her trembling lips.  “I-I’m n-n-never l-late…” Almost as if she sensed Jonathan’s lack of understanding, she took his hand and pressed it flat against her abdomen, unable to speak the horrible truth of her situation.

 

Jonathan’s eyes slowly widened as he realized the meaning of the message she could not quite convey through words.  Anger, sadness, dismay, and even a hint of jealousy coursed through the tall man. Jonathan internally communicated with Scarecrow, an action he had been working on over the past weeks, and explained the current situation, feeling Scarecrow’s rage combine with his own.  

 

Breaking from his inner conversation, Jonathan lifted up Samantha bridal style and carried her up to their bedroom, careful to make sure she did not knock into anything as he walked.  Reaching the bed, Jonathan gently laid the distraught woman on their bed, sitting beside her on the edge of the bed, stroking her soft brown hair.

 

“I’m sorry, Jonathan…”  The apology was so quiet, he almost didn’t hear it.

 

“What do you have to be sorry for?  None of this is your fault.” Jonathan got down from the bed, kneeling beside it as his bright blue eyes searched her brown ones.  

 

“I should have gotten a Plan B when we were in town for the first time, done something, but now I’m stuck with a monster’s offspring…”  Closing her eyes, she felt more tears spill down onto the bed, only reopening her eyes when she felt Jonathan kiss her head.

 

“Shhh, this is not your fault.  Do you understand? This is not your fault.  I’ll take care of you, I promise.” Getting back on the bed, Jonathan pulled Samantha to him, holding her in a tight embrace, whispering into her hair.  “I love you.” Before he could stop the words from tumbling past his lips, the words were out and he found himself frozen at the realization of what he had just said.

 

Samantha stiffened at the words, her mind whirling.  She knew he cared for her, but she didn’t think he loved her.  And what did she feel? She cared deeply for him, sure, but did she love him?  She felt safe around him, she woke up happy each morning when she found herself in his warm embrace, she enjoyed his company and was even welcome to Scarecrow when he emerged.  But did she love him? 

 

Pulling herself away, she wordlessly walked to the bathroom, refusing to meet his eyes.  Once the door was closed, she placed her hands on either side of the sink, looking at herself in the mirror.  The area surrounding her eyes was red and puffy, wet lashes clinging together. Her small, slightly upturned nose was flushed at the tip.  Her cheeks, which had always retained some of that childish roundness and caused many people to believe she was much younger than was in reality, were blotchy.  Grabbing a small washcloth, Samantha got it wet with cold water and held it to her eyes, then pressed it to her cheeks, glad that her eyes were returning to normal.  When she was done getting rid of the evidence she had been crying, Samantha once again examined her face, determined to find what Jonathan could possibly see in her.

 

Her round brown eyes, outlined with thick, dark lashes, looked larger than they were due to her half rimmed glasses.  The glasses were new, as Samantha had no extra contacts, and without them she was practically blind. Sighing, she continued her examination, determined to see what Jonathan saw in her.  Her lips were full, and when she smiled, you could see her teeth that were naturally straight without the need for braces, she had been grateful for that in junior high. All in all, her features were pretty when viewed individually but to Samantha, as a whole they didn’t quite fit.  As if they weren’t meant to be on the same face. What Samantha hated most, however, was her jawline. It was far too masculine and square. She always wished that her jaw was narrower, more feminine, but that could only happen with plastic surgery, but she could never bring herself to do it.  What could Jonathan see in a face like that?

 

Stepping back, she looked at her body.  She was comically short at only reaching 5’3.  Her hips were wide, as were her thighs. Her butt was a pleasant size, as was her chest, which was actually quite large for her stature.  Glaring at her abdomen, she wished that she had gone to the gym more. She wasn’t fat, but she wasn’t a runway model, either. She could lose ten pounds, if only food wasn’t so damn delicious.  

 

But, as she observed herself in the mirror, she knew that she was ignoring the elephant in the room.  How did she feel about Jonathan? Did she love him? Taking a seat on the ledge of the tub, she held her head in her hands.  She trusted him, that was a given. She even trusted Scarecrow. She certainly cared for both of them as well. But how deep did that run?  She was grateful for him protecting her and saving her. Did she love him? 

 

Pulling at her hair and growling in frustration, she got up with a huff, not knowing her exact feelings for the man.  

 

^^^^^

 

Jonathan sat on the bed, feeling as if his heart was broken in a million pieces.  Samantha had been in the bathroom for a few minutes, each passing second felt like eternity to the dual man, though.  What exactly was she doing in there? 

 

Standing up to knock on the door to see if she was alright, his knuckle was merely inches from the door when he heard her grunt in frustration.  

 

With his knuckle still raised to knock, Samantha opened the door and halted in her steps. The two looked at each other, not sure what to say. 

 

In unison, they began to apologize, “I’m sorry I- sorry- no you go first-”  Chuckling half heartedly, Jonathan raised his hand in admission, allowing Samantha to go first. 

 

“I’m sorry I walked out on you like that, that was rude, but you surprised me.  I don’t know how I feel in return. I care for you, both of you, but i don’t believe I can say I love either of you until I know it to be true.”  Samantha’s eyes were downcast, not wanting to meet Jonathan’s gaze. 

 

Sweeping her up into a tight hug, Jonathan felt relief wash over him.  “There is no need for you to apologize. I was speaking without thought.  I’m the one who needs to apologize. Will you forgive me?” Nodding her head, Samantha listened to his heart, noting that it was beating rather rapidly. 

 

^^^^^

 

It had taken much longer than he liked, but Joker had narrowed down the possible safehouses that Scarecrow holed himself and the doctor in.  He now had ten possible safehouses. 

 

Three were overseas, but Joker doubted that Crane would be able to do that quietly.  One was in Canada, which was a likely spot. Another in Crane’s home state of Georgia, two henchmen were on their way to scope out the place now.  One in the sparsely populated state of Montana. Two in the busy streets of New York, Joker was waiting to hear from two men who just arrived there.  One in Florida, and with everything that happens in that strange state, it would be easy for Scarecrow to hide his antics. 

 

Finally, there was one he had only heard about, but never seen or gone to. All Joker knew was that it was in a small town roughly 170 miles from Gotham.  In what direction was a mystery, but he knew that with as much mystery it was shrouded in, it had to be the one. 

  
A cruel smile crept across the painted and scarred cheeks of the Clown Prince of Crime.  He will have them. And he will be having  _ fun _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been posting faster than I’ve been writing so after I post chapter thirteen I will be going on a month long hiatus. I’ll be writing and making sure I’m at least 10-15 chapters ahead of where I’m at in my personal files. Please understand and enjoy chapter thirteen next week!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, I am going on a four-week long hiatus. I will post Chapter 14 on July 25. In the meantime I will be writing more chapters. Currently I am working on chapter sixteen, And I would prefer to be at least seven or eight chapters ahead of what is on here. I hope you understand. In the meantime, enjoy Chapter 13!

The next day, Jonathan took Samantha to the closest abortion clinic, not trusting her health and safety to anyone who was unlicensed to perform abortions.  

 

As Jonathan waited, he could feel the judging glances from the receptionist.  He could hardly blame the woman, she has probably seen this many times. A wealthy man comes in with a beautiful young woman, paying in cash, to make sure no one would know even if they got ahold of his credit card expenses and insurance charges.  

 

When Samantha came back out, Jonathan thanked them and laid out an extra two hundred fifty dollars on top of how much the abortion cost.  The secretary huffed in exasperation. She had anticipated as much. He was buying their silence. She glared at the tall man as he left, sympathizing the young woman for being treated this way.

 

As the two drove in silence, Jonathan knew something was bothering Samantha.  She was being quiet and was staring out the passenger side window, something clearly on her mind.  Reaching over with his right hand, he gently squeezed her knee. Samantha looked over at him and gave him a small smile which did nothing to hide her troubling thoughts. 

 

“Did you know that I have never had to go to an abortion clinic until I met you?  You are nothing but trouble, Samantha. What ever shall I do with you?” Giving her a playful grin, he hoped he could bring out a real smile.  “Oh well. Guess I have to keep you, huh?” 

 

“Why are you doing this?”  The simple question threw Jonathan for a loop.  Looking at her quizzically, he asked what she meant.  “Why are you helping me? Why are you helping me hide?  Why are you paying for everything and not asking for anything in return?  Why are you being so  _ kind _ to me?”  A single tear slid down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away. 

 

“Why?  Because I lo-...  because I care deeply for you.  Knowing that you are safe and happy is all I need from you.”  

 

“But  **_why_ ** ?  Why do you ‘care deeply’ for me?  Why do you say that you love me?” 

 

Jonathan pursed his lips.  So this is what she meant. This was her true question.  Arriving at the house, he pulled into the garage and shut off the engine.  Taking a deep breath, he chose his words carefully. “Do you remember the day I became your patient?  I do. I had just arrived in Arkham as a patient. You had your back turned to the door when I came in, earbuds in your ears and you were dancing to the music as you filed folders away.  Do you remember that?”

 

_ ~~~Samantha Greyson’s office door opened, Jonathan Crane pushed in by a guard who promptly shut the door behind him.  Jonathan raised an eyebrow, rather annoyed at the apparent unprofessional way that his psychiatrist had lost track of time.   _

 

_ Turning towards her desk, Samantha notices Jonathan and jumps, ripping out her earbuds, hoping that he had not been standing there for long.  ‘Ah! You must be Dr. Jonathan Crane, correct?’ _

 

_ ‘Indeed I am.  I hope I did not interrupt your little dance recital.’  Jonathan inwardly grinned when he saw her wince.  _

 

_ ‘My apologies, I have a bit of a passion for this band.  Please, sit. What kind of music do you like?’ _

 

_ Sitting across from Samantha, Jonathan sighed.  ‘The screams of my victims is music to my ears.’  Jonathan was adamant to be as uncooperative as he could.  _

 

_ ‘Really? You seem to be more of a man who enjoys Queen, Journey, Bon Jovi, and has a secret passion for Fall Out Boy.’  The surprised look on Jonathan’s face told her she was correct. ‘However, my guess is that Scarecrow prefers Crown the Empire, Panic! At The Disco, and if I am not mistaken, a weakness for Joan Jett and the Blackhearts’ song “Bad Reputation”.’ _

 

_ It took all of Samantha’s will power to keep from bursting out laughing at Jonathan’s expression of bewilderment.  ‘How on earth could you know ANY of that?!’ _

 

_ ‘You see, I have this superpower that lets me know what kind of music people like.’  Jonathan looked at her skeptically. ‘Or, you know, it could be that you had those artists in two playlists respectively named “Research playlist” and “Fun Time”.’  _

 

_ Jonathan groaned in annoyance.  _

 

_ ‘Anyway, I heard that you got into a bit of a scuffle when you first arrived.  I will admit that although I should be scolding you, I do not blame you. I saw the tapes.  The orderlie had punched you repeatedly until you bit him in return. To be honest, I never liked him anyway.  He was abusive to the patients, and between you and me, he is an absolute pig.’~~~ _

 

“You treated me as a human being.  Not as a monster. You were open and you made sure I was comfortable and I was going at my own pace, not a pace that you had set up for me.”  Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, he continued. “You even treated Scarecrow as a human and an equal. You found it in yourself to trust me.  To trust him, of all people.” Blue eyes looked up to meet wide brown ones that were filled with a perplexed wonder. “Besides, with a face as beautiful as yours, how could I not fall for you?”

 

Samantha rolled her eyes.  Getting out of the car in slight irritation.  He just had to ruin the moment. She believed that there was no one in the world who actually thought she was pretty.  Jonathan was probably just settling for what he ended up getting. 

 

“Samantha?  Was it something I said?”  Getting out of the car, he followed the small woman inside, not sure what he did to irritate her. 

 

“It’s fine that you want to tell me how my personality drew you in, but it’s not ok to lie to my face.  My stupid, mismatched, fat face.” 

 

“What?  Lie? I never lied!  What are you talking about?”  Chasing Samantha up the stairs, he begged to know what had set her off. 

 

“My face!  I hate when people lie to me and tell me I’m pretty!  My jaw is too wide and square and all my features look as if they were cut and pasted on from other people!  Nothing on my face belongs together! And I hate it.”

 

To say that Jonathan was dumbfounded would be the understatement of the year.  “You… you believe that… that you are not beautiful.” It was not necessarily a question, but it needed an answer. 

 

Looking away, Samantha whispered her reply, her words barely reaching his ears.  “I’m nothing special… I never was… I’m something to be ignored… not admired…”

 

Jonathan slammed his fist into the wall, causing Samantha to jump back, her heart racing.  “You really believe that bullshit?” Grabbing her wrist, Jonathan practically dragged Samantha into the bathroom and stood her in front of the mirror.  Clearing his throat, he stood directly behind Samantha, looking into her reflection, speaking in a much quieter and calmer voice. “Show me. Show me what you believe your flaws are.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Samantha placed her fingertips on her jawline.  She explained how she would be mistaken as a man when her hair was short, how she never looked feminine.  Touching her cheeks, she told Jonathan that as a teenager she had horrible acne and now she had scarring. Wiping a finger across her forehead, she grimaced at the nearly indiscernible amount of shine it had, complaining about how her skin was always oily no matter what she did.  Running her thumb along her lips, she explained how badly they would crack and bleed during the fall and winter months. Touching beneath her glasses, Samantha groaned at how she had dark circles under her eyes and there were bags starting to form. 

 

Samantha looked up at Jonathan’s reflection, seeing the slight upturn of the corners of his mouth.  “Now it’s my turn. Look back at your reflection and I’ll show you just how wrong you are.” Long and slender fingers ran along Samantha’s jawline.  “In college, you had to take an art history course, correct? And if I am not mistaken, you are partial to Greek and Roman statues. I thought so. Now, think back to the statues of the goddesses.  They all had jaws similar to yours. And they were all beautiful.” Running his knuckles down her cheeks, Jonathan continued. “Honestly, I had not noticed the scars until you pointed them out. Would you like to know why?  Because there are only three and they are each the size of the eye of a needle.” Cool fingertips swept stray hairs from her forehead. “Skin naturally produces oils. The oils on your skin keep you looking younger for far longer.  Besides, the oils are in check and are not from poor hygiene or an unhealthy diet.” With a feather like touch, a slender finger traced Samantha’s full lips. “The cracking and bleeding are due to the hot, dry air that runs through the vents during the colder seasons.  You had always kept chapstick on you at all times in the time that I’ve known you, and probably for longer than that.” Jonathan caressed her cheekbone. “Years of staying up late, taking notes, and pushing off sleep are what brought about the bags and dark circles. But if you look closely, you will see that they are starting to go away.  You have been sleeping soundly these past two weeks.” Turning her to face him, he smiled kindly at the profusely blushing psychologist. “Samantha. You are beautiful. And nothing could ever change that.” 

  
  


Looking up at his sincere blue eyes, it hit her.  She knew exactly how she felt for him. “Jonathan… I really don’t think I can be your psychologist anymore.”  Jonathan’s eyebrow rose in slight amusement. 

 

“Oh?  And why is that?  Other than the fact that we have kissed, shared a bed for the past three weeks, and I helped you with the abortion?”  

 

“I love you, Jonathan.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys don’t hate me too much!

“I love you, Jonathan.”

 

The smirk that had been present on Jonathan’s face immediately dropped.  Did he hear her right? “I’m sorry, but,  **_what_ ** ?!”

 

Samantha blushed, looking down, her resolve crumbling.  “I, well, I mean… Ah!”

 

Scooping her up in a hug, Jonathan spun around with her in his arms, feeling truly happy.  “Oh Samantha! Do you mean it? Do you really mean it?” A smile that Samantha had never seen before stretched across Jonathan’s face as she nodded in answer. 

 

^^^^^

 

The Joker growled in frustration.  All of Jonathan Crane’s hideouts were empty.  All but the mystery one.  **But where is it?!**  They could be as far north as Albany, New York.  As far south as Lewes, Delaware. As far west as Lewisburg, Pennsylvania.  

 

Getting an idea, he grabbed a compass and made a total of three circles, all centered around Gotham.  The smallest one was, based off of the map key, representative of a 150 mile radius around Gotham. The second was a 175 mile radius, and the last and largest one was a 200 mile radius.  

 

Oh how Scarecrow loved irony.  Searching names of cities and towns on the map between the first and middle circles, he highlighted the names that would be ironic for Scarecrow. Then he did the same for the middle and last circles. If none of the highlighted places held them, he would find the names of lesser towns in those areas that did not show up on his map.  

 

First on his list, Bethlehem, Pennsylvania.  Jonathan was no fan of religion, so it made sense that he want to avoid a place named after a biblical place.  

 

With new leads, the Joker cackled to himself.  He was very,  **very** pleased. 

 

^^^^^

 

“Ok, first of all, it is pronounced data, not data.  Second of all, you know as well as I do that there is no way that a corpse could be reanimated like that.  It is scientifically impossible! Finally, I believe it is my turn, Jonathan.”

 

“As far as your data/data comment, if you were to base it off of its root Latin word,  _ datum _ , you will see that it is clearly pronounced data and  **not** data, as you do believe.”

 

**“** JONATHAN WE ARE NOT ANCIENT ROMANS!” Samantha threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.  They had been at this game of random questions for hours, covering topics such as feminism, animal rights, terrorism, dog breeds, and now they were at the very tense discussion of zombies. 

 

Jonathan continued, ignoring her exclamation entirely.  “But  **_IF_ ** it were possible, how would you kill it?  That is my question to you.”

 

Samantha groaned, rolling her eyes.  “There are many ways of disposing of a reanimated corpse.  Assuming that it is acting like Hollywood portrays, it would most likely only be using the cerebellum and brainstem.  If that is the case, then the method would vary due to distance. From a distance, most likely a gun of some kind and aim for the general area those are in.  If I were close and I had, say, along screwdriver, I would, with as much force as I can muster, either; skewer it from under the jaw upwards, or, if I managed to get behind it, stab it the soft area where the neck meets the base of the skull.”

 

Jonathan nodded, thinking about her answer, smiling when he found he was satisfied.  Looking at Samantha, he frowned. “Well? It’s your turn. Quit dilly dallying and ask your question!”

 

“Why you little…”  Thus their vicious and merciless pillow fight began. 

 

^^^^^

 

The Joker had about 57 cities and towns crossed out from his list.  He had another 126 more to go. 

 

“Let’s see: Athens, Pennsylvania; Farmington, Delaware; Rome, New York; Liberty, New York.”  Looking up at his henchmen, he watched as they left to go to their designated cities. Once they left, his second in command, Butch, stepped in. 

 

“Boss, I just heard from the last four teams that he is not in any of the cities in Maryland you told them to go to.”  Ducking, Butch avoided the knife that now stuck into the wall of Joker’s office. Taking his cue, Butch stepped out and quietly closed the door. 

 

With a sigh, he went to the kitchen to get lunch.  In the kitchen were two lackeys, both trying to figure out why Joker was so intent on getting the psychologist. 

 

“Hey, Butch, do you know why he’s so obsessed with this bitch?  You’ve known him the longest.” The talker of the two lackeys, Chuck, was the one who posed the question. 

 

“You’re the new guy right?  Just joined last month?” Chuck nodded.  “I’m sure you’ve heard of Harley. Well, ever since she died in the explosion at Gotham Bank, Joker has been… different.  He never loved her, I know that much. But she was his toy. The toy that never ran from him no matter how many times he beat the shit out of her.  My guess? He wants the bitch to be his new Harley.”

 

^^^^^

 

It was night time when Scarecrow jolted awake.  Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. 

 

Reaching into the nightstand, he grabbed a knife and a gun, silently creeping from bed.  Looking back at Samantha, he knew he had to protect her at all costs. She looked so soft and helpless curled up under the covers. 

 

Being as quiet as possible, Scarecrow went down the stairs.  Sniffing the air, he quietly snarled. Someone was inside. 

 

Glancing into the living room, Scarecrow saw the silhouette of a man lounging on the sofa.  Before he could cock his gun, the figure reached over and turned on the lamp beside him. 

 

“I can fly without wings, I can crawl without legs, I can only be seen on a face, yet I have no form of my own. What am I?”

 

“ _ Tiiiimeeee. _ ”

 

“Correct.  And I am afraid yours is running out.”  The figure stood, dressed in green with purple question marks and a bowler hat.  “Long time no see, Scarecrow.”


	15. Chapter 15

“ _ Edwaaard… Nyygmaaaa. _ ”  Scarecrow acknowledged his old friend, but remained wary. 

 

“Would you be so kind as to let me speak to Jonathan?  I’m afraid we have important business to discuss regarding your lovely lady upstairs.”

 

Nodding, Scarecrow relinquished control back to the former psychologist.  “How is it that you found me.” 

 

The green and purple clad villain waved off his friends demand.  “Nevermind that. We have far more urgent matters to discuss. Joker is sending men to this quaint town you have chosen to hide out in.  You have one hour and…” the Riddler looked at his watch, “twenty three minutes at the minimum until they arrive.”

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

“Talk can come later.  But now, I believe you might  want to wake up Samantha Grayson and start packing.”

 

Jonathan clenched his jaw.  He knew he had no choice but to go with Riddler, but he had no idea what the cost would be.  Nodding, Jonathan bound up the stairs, waking Samantha and telling her to grab clothes and whatever else she needs.

 

^^^^^

 

Grabbing a duffel bag, Jonathan grabbed the money from under the couch and, after quick consideration, some Fear Gas canisters.  

 

With forty minutes until the Joker’s men arrived, the three of them were in Riddler’s Jaguar Mark 2, which, although black on the outside, was completely green on the interior.  

 

Samantha leaned in to Jonathan in the backseat, whispering.  “Why did we have to go in such a hurry and why is the Riddler here?”

 

“Ah, I do apologize Dr. Grayson, where are my manors?  Please, call me Edward, Ed, or Nygma, if you so choose.  I had been keeping tabs on Joker ever since he broke out, and he has been looking for this hideout for the past few weeks.”  Edward Nygma glanced back at the two before returning his eyes to the road that he was currently speeding down. “When he sent a group of men to Liberty, New York, I felt obligated to intervene.”  Jonathan rolled his eyes, a fact that was not missed by Edward.

 

^^^^^

 

Thirty minutes into the drive, Samantha was sound asleep on Jonathan’s shoulder.  

 

“Why are you doing this, Ed?”  Jonathan spoke quietly and evenly, looking down at the small woman. 

 

“I am what the intelligent have, what the stupid lack, and I am Selina Kyle’s doom.”  Ed smirked, looking at Jonathan through the rear view window. 

 

“What do you find so curious, Ed?  I am simply keeping her out of the Joker’s grasp.  Nothing more, nothing less.” Jonathan could feel Ed’s amused gaze, but refused to meet it. 

 

“I see.  So you have no emotional feelings for her?”  Ed grinned, Jonathan’s fury filled blue eyes looking up into Riddler’s brown ones.  “You see, if people thought you felt such mushy feelings for this woman, then they would get to her in order to get to you, my dear friend.”

 

Jonathan’s blood froze.  He looked down at the frail woman who was cuddled up to him.  “What do you want for your silence, Ed. I’ll give you anything.”  His voice was barely audible, but Ed heard him. A wide grin spread across his face. 

 

“You will know my price when the day comes.  For now, I will pretend that I am none the wiser.”

 

^^^^^

 

It was nearly five in the morning when the trio arrived at Riddler’s home away from home.  When Samantha saw the building, she gasped at its size. The only word that could describe the mansion was simply  **massive** . 

 

In front of the large oak doors, Riddler looked at the two surveying the view in front of them.  “Before I let you in, a simple riddle! Though sometimes I am made of purest gold, I cannot be bought and I cannot be sold.  What am I?”

 

Samantha scrunched up her nose and thought, before looking up at Ed hesitantly.  “A… heart?” She smiled when Ed applauded her, not seeing the look that Jonathan gave him. 

 

“My fair lady, please, enter.”  Opening the door for Samantha, Ed smiled at Jonathan.  Closing the door, he approached the man before him. “It appears she has stolen yours.  Now, for you, when is a prizefight like a beautiful woman?”

 

“When it’s a knockout.”  Jonathan glared at Ed, who, standing at 6’1, was only an inch taller than he.  

 

“And if her brains are as impressive as her beauty, then she most certainly is one.  You know, the heart is such a fickle thing. Are you the kind of man to be doing everything in his power to show her just who she belongs to?  Or are you the kind of man who shows her who  **you** belong to?  Or will you let your own  _ cowardice _ make you give up and let her live a happier, safer life?”

 

Pushing past Ed, Jonathan entered the mansion.  Samantha had been looking at paintings along the walls when Jonathan finally entered.  She smiled at him warmly. “He gave you a difficult one, didn’t he? I’m sure Ed went easy on me.”

 

“Are you saying that I underestimated your intelligence?”  Ed stepped around Jonathan. “On the contrary, my dear. _. _  You have had a long and tiring night, and I thought I would give you a break.” 

 

“To be fair, Ed, you were the one who woke us up.”  Samantha smiled. Ed seemed like a nice and easy going man who enjoyed puzzles.  “Now if you would be so kind, could you show us to our room?”

 

Neither Ed nor Jonathan missed the way she said room in the singular and not in the plural sense.  Jonathan sent Ed a brief look of victory before joining Samantha at her side. Samantha narrowed her eyes nearly imperceptibly, knowing something was off.  

 

“Of course, of course! Right this way!”  Leading the two further into his home, Ed could see out of the corner of his eye that Samantha was holding onto Jonathan's arm, wide eyes taking in the architecture.  Jonathan continued to glare at Ed, clearly the comment made on his supposed cowardice still irked him. 

 

“Now, Samantha my dear, riddle me this: What brute strength struggles to get through, I make it easy for you to undo.  What am I?” Ed smiled coyly at the smaller woman, knowing Jonathan was scowling. 

 

“That one is easy!  A key!” Samantha shook her head at Ed, knowing that he was going easy on her.  Congratulating her, Ed placed the key to the room in her palm. 

 

“Jonathan, your room is down the hall here, if you would follow me…”  Ed began to lead Jonathan to the separate room when Samantha spoke up. 

 

“Actually, Mr. Nygma, would it be alright if Jonathan stayed with me?  In my room?” Samantha was completely red, noticing the way Edward’s eyebrow rose. 

 

“Oh?  It was under my impression that the two of you were not in a serious relationship, but if that is the case, I must warn you.  You are now Jonathan’s weakness. If someone gets to you, Jonathan is at their mercy.” Ed’s voice had dropped in his warning, filling Samantha’s veins with ice. 

 

Samantha’s face was sheet white.  She had not thought of that. Looking at Jonathan, she knew in her heart that Ed was right by the way Jonathan looked pleadingly at her.  What had she done?

 

“Anyway, you two get some sleep, I am absolutely positive you are exhausted!  Sleep well!” Ed’s ominous voice now replaced with a cheery tone, merrily walked away from the two.  

 

^^^^^

 

Samantha slumped on the queen sized bed, knowing sleep would be impossible.  “Jonathan, I didn’t even realize… I didn’t think that… I’m so sorry…”

 

The former psychologist was leaning against the closed door, carefully monitoring his expression.  “Samantha, as long as no one else finds out, you are safe.” Stepping away from the door, Jonathan kneeled in front of the distraught woman.  “You should not apologize for your emotions.” Holding her close, he stroked her hair. “I’m sorry. My way of life brought this upon us.”


	16. Chapter 16

Joker’s men arrived at Liberty, New York, not long after the trio had made their escape.  It didn’t take long for them to locate Jonathan’s hideout, but when they stepped in, they knew that it had been lived in.  There was no dust, the floors were swept, there was food in the fridge, and there was still power. 

 

The men scoured the place, taking note that the two had left in a hurry.  Dresser drawers were open, the bed was a mess, there were still some dishes in the sink, and a few clothing items laying here and there.  However, what caught their attention as far as knowing Samantha had been there were a few Polaroid photos that were forgotten and left behind.  On them were photos of Samantha doing various actions within that house. Grabbing the polaroids, the men headed back to Gotham. 

 

^^^^^

 

It was around noon time when Samantha woke up.  Looking around, she found herself in an unfamiliar room with an all too familiar feeling of someone’s arms wrapped around her.  Based on his breathing, Samantha could tell that Jonathan was awake. 

 

Sitting up, Samantha crossed her legs and faced Jonathan.  “Jonathan, there is something bothering me.”

 

Propping himself up on his elbow, the former psychologist cocked his head to the side.  “What seems to be the problem?”

 

Samantha twirled her hair through her fingers, trying to find the best way to word her thoughts.  “What exactly is going on? With Ed, that is. There seems to be some… tension isn’t exactly the word, but close to it.  When I was asleep in the car, was there something said that I missed?”

 

Jonathan had a feeling this was what was bothering her.  Samantha was neither blind nor dumb. Running his fingers through his dark hair, Jonathan sighed deeply.  “Riddler is a man who can be bought for information on others. He only keeps information secret when he wants something.”

 

“And what does he want from you?”

 

“I don’t know. He said I would know the price when the time comes.”  Looking up sternly at Samantha, he continued. “Whatever you do, do not get alone with him.  I trust him to keep us a secret for now. But that is all I trust to do.”

 

“You’re afraid he is going to hurt me?”  Samantha didn’t see the logic in that. If Ed were to hurt her, would Jonathan’s debt to him be nullified?

 

“No, he would not risk losing our deal in a fashion like that.  Riddler is an extreme sapiophile. He is attracted to intelligence on a sexual level.”  

 

Samantha swallowed hard.  Now she understood why Jonathan didn’t want her alone with Ed.  Like the Joker, the Riddler was a master manipulator. He would try to seduce her and get her to fall for him instead.  

 

Looking up from her clasped hands, Samantha gazed up at Jonathan’s pale features.  Stubble was starting to grow on his usually clean shaven face. The dark circles that had made him look sickly were fading until they were nearly gone, hardly visible under his rectangular glasses.  His hair had grown much longer than how he usually kept it. A few strands were out of place, hanging in front of his face. 

 

Smiling, Samantha smoothed the hair back in place.  She really did care for him. Leaning forward, she captured his lips in hers.  In that moment, nothing else existed. Just him beside her, and she felt truly happy, as if nothing in the world could bring her down.  

 

“My, my, my, if it were not for the fact that you already had one, I would tell you two to get a room!”  The two leapt away from the other in surprise. Leaning against the doorway examining his bowler cap was none other than the Riddler, snickering to himself.  

 

Samantha hid her face in her hands, completely embarrassed.  Jonathan simply glared at the green clad man. “I don’t recall you knocking, Nygma.”  The growl that escaped from Jonathan’s chest was a mix between his and Scarecrow’s, an unspoken threat in his deathly glare. 

 

“Would you let me in if I had?”  Grinning unabashedly at the two, Ed kicked himself off of the doorway, taking a step toward the bed, ignoring the pleading look and glare from Samantha and Jonathan respectively.  “Anyway, I thought you might want to know that because you missed breakfast, it is now lunch and I am absolutely positive you two are famished!” 

 

Turning on his heel, Ed walked out, closing the door behind him.  Jonathan groaned, slumping back into the bed. “That man is going to be the death of me.”  

 

Getting up, Samantha grabbed a change of clothes and went to get changed in the attached bathroom. When she was ready, she stepped out and froze in her tracks.  

 

Jonathan had his back turned to her shirtless, countless scars visible on his back, raised and pale.  Hearing the bathroom door open, Jonathan turned to see a stunned Samantha. He knew why she was staring.  How could she not? They covered his back. He had never been shirtless around Samantha, so she had never seen them.  

 

“They’re old.  Very old. You can… touch them, if you like.”  Turning away, he could hear her soft footfalls before feeling feather light touches on his back, tracing the mirriad of scars from when he was a young boy.  Anticipating her question, Jonathan quietly spoke. “A story for another time.”

 

Nodding, Samantha stepped away, watching as Jonathan pulled on a white tank top and button up shirt.  

 

Unsurprisingly to Jonathan, Ed was doing a crossword outside of the bedroom, it was nearly complete, and in pen.  Looking up at the two, Ed smiled, leading them to lunch, which he was holding outdoors. They are in silence, Ed the only one in a cheery mood as they ate.  The meal, which was a perfectly cooked sea bass with steamed asparagus and fingerling potatoes. 

 

Breaking the silence, Samantha spoke up.  “This is absolutely delicious, Ed, thank you.  And this red pairs with it perfectly.” Samantha took a sip of the red wine, enjoying the fruity aroma. 

 

“It is my absolute pleasure, Miss Samantha.  I know you don’t usually prefer reds, but I figured you could make an exception to this.”  

 

Samantha nearly choked, coughing into her napkin, startled by his words.  “H-how did you…”

 

“Oh I know a great many things, Miss Samantha.  By the way, Jonathan, when was the last time you visited Miss Sherry Squires’ grave?  Tomorrow will be eleven years since her dea-”

 

Scarecrow slammed his fist on the table.   _ “EEENOOUGH!” _

 

Ed tutted at the enraged man, taking another sip of his wine.  “Always so rude. This is exactly why I stopped inviting you to eat here.”  Turning to Samantha, Ed continued, ignoring the seething man beside him. “You know, I used to invite Jonathan here all the time.  He was the only one I could have any kind of intelligent conversation with. Of course this was all before he was unmasked, no pun intended.  However he was always so rude and would lose his temper. He is almost as bad as Harvey Dent!”

 

Ed started to chuckle until Scarecrow’s hand shot out and grasped his throat, effectively shutting him up.  The roar of his blood pounding in his ears was deafening to Scarecrow, causing him to be unable to hear Samantha try to talk to him calmly.  Ed’s face was red when Samantha finally placed her hand on Scarecrow’s arm, snapping him out of his blood lust. 

 

“Please, it isn’t worth it.  Let’s just go back to our room, alright?”  Samantha was quiet and calm, relieved to see his fingers loosening on his grip on the choking Ed. 

 

Nodding, Scarecrow took Samantha’s hand and followed her inside. 

 

Rubbing his neck, Edward watched the pair retreat indoors.  “Fascinating…”


	17. News reguarding me and the story

Hey guys so once September hits I’m going to be posting every other week because I’ll be taking six classes this semester. Although I have more time to write now since I quit my job an hour ago, I have a summer course starting Monday that will last three weeks. Please be patient with me. 

Also, I am currently working on other stories that I hope to post when I have enough chapters written. 

Finally, the biggest news of all, drum roll please!

...

I SAID drum roll PLEASE!

-drum rolls down a hill somewhere in the mid west-

Thank you, Love at First Scare is nearing it’s close. I’m currently writing chapter 21 and I don’t think this story will last past chapter 30 if it even gets that far. Please don’t cry, because after it’s done, the final chapter will be an explanation of the characters and my reasoning behind everything that happened in the story. If you like, feel free to ask questions as you read and I will answer any questions you have that haven’t been answered in the story itself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER IS SMUT SMUT SMUTTY SMUT

By the time the two reached their room, the dual man had calmed down and Jonathan reappeared, apologizing for his outburst.  

 

“Jonathan, don’t apologize.  Ed was just egging you on. He wanted a reaction out of you.”  Samantha sat on her heels in front of Jonathan, who was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.  “Jonathan, look at me.” Samantha cupped his cheeks, her brown eyes searching his blue ones. 

 

“About what he said… Sherry… Sherry Squires… you deserve an explanation.”  Taking a deep breath, Jonathan stood, his hands clasped behind his back, pacing.  “It all started in high school…”

 

_ ~~~~~ It was the week before the school dance during Jonathan Crane’s senior year.  After years of being bullied by Bo Griggs, the line had finally been crossed when Jonathan was humiliated in front of the entire school.   _

 

_ “Sherry Squires, would you do me the honor of being my date to the school dance?”  An eighteen year old Jonathan was on his knee in front of the captain of the cheer squad, presenting her a bouquet of roses.  _

 

_ Sherry simply laughed cruelly at Jonathan, doubling over as she fought to contain her laughter.  “With you? As if! Why would anyone go with you of all people?” _

 

_ As if on cue, Bo steps out and grabs Jonathan by the collar, lifting him off the ground, a surprising feat considering Jonathan’s height.  Bo then tossed Jonathan into a nearby trash can and began to urinate on him.  _

 

_ Humiliated and enraged, Jonathan felt something dark bubble up in him and he devised a plan.  _

 

_ On the night of the dance, Jonathan arrived, wearing a burlap mask over his head, a gun in his hands.  Oh how the screams of fear delighted him. Spotting Bo and Sherry attempting to escape, the darkness within Jonathan pushed him forward and followed the two.  _

 

_ When the two entered Bo’s car, Jonathan shot at the tires, causing Bo to crash his car.  Approaching the heap, he saw Sherry halfway out of the windshield, lifeless. Bo was unconscious, but he was paralyzed from the neck down, and would be for the rest of his life.~~~~~ _

 

“... My first kill. And the first time Scarecrow made an appearance.  It’s by some miracle that I was never convicted.”

 

Samantha sat on the edge of the bed, thinking.  “If you were never convicted, then how does Ed know?”

 

Jonathan stared at her, baffled.  Out of everything that he said, THAT was what bothered her?!  She was clearly spending far too much time around villains. “Well, I suppose he looked into my past and put two and two together.”  Shaking his head, Jonathan figured maybe all this time around criminals was having an affect on her, causing her to lose any surprise in any kind of illegal activities. 

 

“Mmm.  I suppose that makes sense.  But why would he mention her?  I’m sure he has a reason.” Samantha tapped her finger on her chin, her nose scrunched up as she thought. 

 

“I would assume because he wants you to grow fearful of me.  He wants you to think I would kill you as I did her.” Jonathan looked away, not wanting to meet her gaze, only to look back in shock when he heard her snort.  In the time that he has known her, he has never heard Samantha laugh so hard she  _ snorted _ .  

 

“S-sorry, I don’t m-mean to laugh! It’s it’s just- ah it’s just I know you would you would never do that to m-me!”  Her words, though broken up by laughter, brought a small smile to Jonathan’s thin lips. 

^^^^^

When dinner time came, one of the house staff brought a tray that held their meals.  With the food was a note from Ed, stating that he would be unable to join them because he had to “go to the bank” and later he had a “business meeting”.  Neither minded that they would be eating alone, at the moment, they preferred it. 

 

The meal was perfectly prepared garlic and saffron roasted salmon.  When Jonathan saw the meal, he gave a nervous yet frustrated sigh which Samantha missed.  

 

The two are in silence, enjoying the others company.  

^^^^^

Joker was fuming.  They had missed them.  When the scouting party came back, they were quickly killed for their failure of getting there on time.  

 

The polaroids were spread on Joker’s desk, moustaches and devil horns drawn on Jonathan in Sharpie.  Joker was infuriated. But his curiosity had been piqued when he saw Jonathan’s genuine smile. Such a rare sight.  Usually he only smiled when his better half was present and playing. 

 

Either the woman gave it to him that good, or there was something else involved.  Regardless, the doctor was  **_HIS_ ** property.  His goons were supposed to bring her to the edge where she would find solace in him, where he would make her dependent on him.  But here was proof that it hadn’t worked. She was  _ smiling _ .   _ Happy _ , even, in Crane’s presence.  No one has been happy being around him in years.  No one was ever at ease around the man since the world knew of who he was. 

 

Grabbing his phone, a thought came to Joker.  Maybe… just maybe… 

 

The person on the other end picked up, and before they could say anything, Joker cut him off.  “I don’t have time for your questions. I need some info. Meet me tomorrow night with folders on Crane and his shrink.”  Hanging up, Joker wove his fingers, thinking. 

 

If there was anyone who could get information on anyone, it was Edward Nygma.  


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SO SORRY I WAS BUSY ALL DAY YESTERDAY AND I COMPLETELY FORGOT. I WAS SO TIRED THAT I JUST WOKE UP AND ITS FOUR TWENTY FOUR IN THE AFTERNOON

When their meal was over, Jonathan and Samantha were curled up together watching Netflix.  Samantha insisted on watching Round Planet, which was a fact Jonathan was glad about, as he was currently laughing at the comedic commentary.  To be honest though, he wasn’t really watching the screen, instead opting to admire the brunette who was enjoying herself in the show. 

 

It was so easy, being with her.  It was almost too good to be true.  As if in a moment she would disappear in a puff of smoke if he were to touch her.  But here she was, leaning against him under his arm. 

 

However, as much as he enjoyed her closeness, the fact that it had been a LONG time since he had enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh was making things… uncomfortable.  He was only human, after all. But he set boundaries. He would only indulge if she initiated. 

 

Kissing her head, her scent wafted up into his nostrils.  Damn it all, why did she have to smell so  _ good _ ?  As Jonathan readjusted to ease his discomfort, Samantha turned and kissed him sweetly.  Despite his best efforts, Jonathan groaned. 

 

The two sat in silence, Jonathan in shame and Samantha I’m confused surprise. 

 

“Um, Jonathan?”

 

“Please… please don’t…”  Jonathan’s features were bright red, his eyes refusing to meet hers. 

 

“No, Jonathan, I’m sorry, I didn’t even think of your… needs.”  Samantha blushed just as brightly as the dual man. “Um, if you need to, um, I can…” 

 

“No!  No, it’s ok, I don’t want you to feel as if you need to… do that just for my sake if you aren’t comfortable.  It’s fine, really.”

 

“I was going to say that I could give you some privacy to take care of it but I didn’t think of that, to be honest.”  Giving him a half smile, she kissed him again. 

 

To say that Jonathan was dumbstruck was an understatement.  It took everything in him to pull away from her lips. “Samantha, are you sure?  I don’t want you to feel pressured to, if we were to indulge in each other I want to be sure that you want to.”

 

“Oh for once in your life stop thinking.”  Before Jonathan could say another word, she kissed him again, reaching across from him to turn off the tv, her other hand running through his dark hair. 

 

A growl escaped the man’s lips, making Samantha shiver.  Capturing her lip in his teeth, he made sure he was going to make Samantha feel better than she ever has. Rolling them so that he was on top, Jonathan began kissing her neck, his hot breath and tongue making her whimper softly, but when his teeth grazed against her flesh, a small gasp followed by a soft mewl graced his ears.  Encouraged, Jonathan went to work on her neck, making sure he licked her neck whenever he bit her and leave marks across her skin. Samantha’s fingers were tangled in his hair, loving how his were gripping her small body tightly to his. 

 

His fingers kneaded her soft flesh, working their way up to her chest over her clothing.  Squeezing her breasts in his palm, pinching her nipples through her fabric drew groans from them.  Samantha’s fingers frantically went to work on his button up, but Jonathan took her hands in his, whispering in her ear.  “Not so quickly, I want to make sure you are thoroughly ready before we go further.” Nibbling on her earlobe, it was impossible to miss Samantha’s heavy breathing. 

 

Slowly pushing up her top, Jonathan pulled his head back to watch her large breasts bounce out of her shirt.  Something that resembled a snarl slipped through his teeth before he began kissing from her neck down her collar, nibbling and licking, eliciting soft moans.  Nimble fingers reached behind and unclasped the unwanted bra and Jonathan tore it off of her, taking in the full view before him. Of course, Jonathan’s hunger wouldn’t allow him to simply watch, as he quickly went down to slip a nipple in his mouth, hungrily sucking as he teased the other with his hand.  Samantha’s hands flew to Jonathan’s head, pulling him in as she thoroughly enjoyed his ministrations. 

 

Kissing his way to her other breast, his free hand slid down and cupped her ass, squeezing tightly.  At this point, Samantha was moaning loudly, begging for more. Happily obliging, Jonathan slowly slid her pants down, her hips rising to aid in his efforts.  Kissing down, he breathed in her scent, blue eyes swirling with darkness as he fought for control. Kissing her through the cotton of her panties, Jonathan was pleased with how damp her panties had gotten.  

 

Jonathan practically tore off her panties, a tear in the fabric from his treatment.  At the view of her shaved baldness, his jaw went slack, a ferociousness in his eyes that Samantha had never seen before.  Diving down, Jonathan slid his tongue up her wetness, growling at her taste. Nibbling at her folds, Jonathan looked up to see Samantha tugging at her hair, a moaning mess.  Swiping his tongue into her folds, Jonathan felt fingers grip his hair, pulling him in, as if he would want to be anywhere else right now. Flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue, Samantha let out a strangled yelp, her legs wrapping around him, nearly suffocating Jonathan, although he didn’t think it would be such a bad way to go.  

 

Moving up ever so slightly, Jonathan enclosed his lips on Samantha’s little bundle of nerves, sucking ever so gently, causing Samantha to buck her hips.  Gripping her tightly, Jonathan looked up at her sternly, telling her with just his eyes that she ought to be still. It wasn’t long at all before Samantha was mindlessly babbling, barely able to keep a single string of thought.  The only word she was able to say with any kind of coherency was “Jonathan”. 

 

Jonathan forced himself to pull away from Samantha's hot dripping core to look at Samantha.  “Mmm as much as I would love to just spend the rest of my life down here, I can’t wait much longer.”

 

“Yessssss!”  Grabbing his collar, Samantha pulled Jonathan up, kissing him hungrily, tasting herself on his lips.  As Jonathan began to undo his pants, Samantha began unbuttoning his shirt but soon got impatient, quickly tearing it open, buttons popping off, drawing a chuckle from Jonathan as he kicked off his pants, a wet spot forming at his bulge. 

 

Pulling off his boxer briefs, Jonathan lined himself up, looking up at Samantha for reassurance.  At her nod, Jonathan slowly slid inside her, letting out a feral growl. Jonathan rolled his head back in ecstasy, letting out a long “Fuuuuuuuuuck…”  Easing himself in and out, Jonathan used ever ounce of willpower to keep from ravaging her. It was only when Samantha let out a strained please did Jonathan allow himself to quicken his pace. 

 

Samantha was in heaven, the way his dick curved upwards and rubbed against her g-spot with every thrust alone would have made her happy, but with how he filled her perfectly sent her to cloud nine.  Her nails dug into his back, legs around his waist to pull him in further. It drove Jonathan insane. When Samantha bit into his neck, however, Jonathan lost all sense of control, his blue eyes dark in desperation as Scarecrow gripped Samantha tight to him, rutting in need for release.  

 

“ _ S-samaanthaaaaa… c-close… Samaaaanthaaa… neeeed Samaanthaaaa! _ ”  The smell of Samantha’s arousal was intoxicating to Scarecrow, unable to stop himself, unable to pull away as he spilled himself inside of Samantha’s quivering walls, his release pushing Samantha to climax. 

 

Collapsing on top of Samantha, Scarecrow retreated, an exhausted Jonathan taking his place.  After a few moments, Jonathan’s heart rate shot through the roof. “Samantha… I wasn’t wearing a condom…”  Pushing himself off of the smaller woman, his now soft dick slipped out of Samantha with a wet sucking sound, his seed spilling out onto the bed sheets. 

 

“Mmm it’s ok, Jonathan.  I love you.” Her sleepy eyes began to droop, but Jonathan quickly shook her awake. 

 

“Samantha!  You don’t understand!  We need to get you Plan B!  Oh fuck I’m such an idiot… how could I let scarecrow take over at the last minute…”  Face in his hands, Jonathan began berating himself, angry that he could let this happen. 

 

Setting a gentle  hand on his back, Samantha looked up at the terrified Jonathan.  “Hey. As long as it’s you, I’m happy. Come back to bed, it’s warmer with you in it.”  Tugging a dumbstruck Jonathan back to join her, Samantha turned so her back was to his chest, cuddling up to him. 

 

Jonathan could hardly understand.  She didn’t care if she was carrying his child.  Looking upwards, he wondered what he could have ever possibly done to get such an amazing woman to want him. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m currently working on two stories that I’m going to post after this one. Which one should I post first? I’ve got one that is Star Wars, and another that is Guardians of the Galaxy. Your choice!

Jonathan slept terribly.  Guilt overrode his glee. He couldn’t do this to Samantha.  He couldn’t doom her with his child. 

 

Ensuring that Samantha was still asleep, Jonathan quietly got dressed and left the room, knowing Nygma would be back soon enough.  

 

In the kitchen, Jonathan made himself a cup of coffee, regardless of the fact that it was three in the morning.  Halfway done with his coffee, Jonathan could hear the green clad man enter the mansion. 

 

“Nygma.  I need your help.”  Due to the quietness of the building, Jonathan knew Ed could hear him perfectly fine without having to raise his voice.  

 

“You seem to be needing a lot of that lately, Crane.  You know my help is never free.” Ed was leaning against the doorway, deciding not to tell Jonathan of the clown’s call. 

 

“What do you have as far as Plan B?”  Jonathan finally turned to face his host, a sadness in his eyes. 

 

“Ah so you finally did it, hm?  Or was it Scarecrow? I’m sure he’s a more rugged lover.”  Looking at Crane, Ed saw just how serious he was. A feeling of sympathy rose up in Ed, knowing what it was like to be rejected by the woman he loved.  “She doesn’t want it, does she.”

 

“That’s not it.  Just the opposite I think, it’s just-”

 

“Then what do you need it for, Crane?  She wants it she can have it and you two can raise all the mini Cranes you want!  End of story!” Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ed was about to send Crane away when a thought came to him.  “Or… or is it that you don’t want her to have your child? You don’t want to make her an even bigger target than she already is.”

 

The way Jonathan looked up at Nygma pleadingly was all the answer that was needed. 

 

With a big sigh, Ed turned away.  “Talk to her. She has been the best thing that ever happened to you, Crane.  Don’t let your  _ fear _ ruin that.  I won’t do anything until she agrees.”  

 

With that, Riddler walked away from the man who he had been friends with long before they became the villains of Gotham. 

^^^^^

Dipping of the bed woke Samantha from her sleep.  Reaching over she felt Jonathan sitting with his back to her. 

 

“Samantha… are you sure?”  Jonathan’s voice was thick with emotion. 

 

“Sure of what?”  Samantha lazily wrapped her arms around his neck, still groggy as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

 

“Samantha… I need you to consider taking a Plan B.  I can’t be a father. I  _ can’t _ .”  Jonathan looked into Samantha’s eyes, despair in his. 

 

Kissing him softly, Samantha cupped his cheek where he leaned into her touch.  “Talk to me. This is about more than just being a father, I know it. I know you.”

 

Letting out a deep sigh, Jonathan turned and held the small brunette.  “If someone knew… if someone got a hold of you… I can’t lose you. You already have a big enough target on your back.  Please… don’t make it any larger.”

 

A long silence passed between the two.  Samantha didn’t want to give up her possible child.  Not in the least. “I’ll… I’ll think about it, ok Jonathan?  For now, let’s get some sleep.”

 

Nodding, Jonathan lay back down, holding Samantha close to him.  Knowing her stubbornness, he was more than likely going to be a father sooner rather than later. 

^^^^^

It didn’t take long for Ed to get the couple’s information into their respective folders as he had already stockpiled plenty onto his computer.  

 

What he made sure to do, however, was keep information about their current whereabouts and his previous friendship with Crane at a minimum.  Edward had made a promise. A promise he intended on keeping. 

 

The image of Crane’s distraught face filled Nygma’s head.  Despite what Jonathan thought, it was clear that his best chance at happiness was with this woman, starting a family with her.  He thought he he had found the woman he could start a family with years ago back when he worked in forensics at the Gotham City Police Department.  Kristen Kringle was so beautiful. If only she could have seen his genius. 

 

Unclenching his fist, Edward stepped back and went to his room.  

^^^^^

Samantha was woken up to the smell of coffee and omelettes, a scent that made her stomach growl in anticipation.  Sitting up, she found Jonathan already eating. 

 

“Do you ever sleep in?”  Kissing him on the cheek, Samantha picked up her breakfast and began to eat.  

 

“For nearly three years you have known me and yet you are still surprised at the fact that I wake up at dawn.”  Jonathan chuckled half heartedly. 

 

“Jonathan, can I ask you a question?

 

“You just did, but you can ask another.”  

 

Giving him serious side eye, Samantha continued.  “When did you realize you had feelings for me?”

 

Nearly choking on his omelette, Jonathan quickly tried to regain his composure.  That was NOT a question he was anticipating. “Sorry, um, well, I suppose maybe five or six months ago?  I can’t really tell when the feelings started, it was more of an eventual progression, I suppose. It was probably around the time that I realized I had long stopped dreading our meetings.”

 

Blushing, Samantha didn’t meet his eyes, instead smiling down at her omelette.  Thinking back, she remembered that for a long time he made it clear he didn’t want to meet with her, but had gradually become more friendly and open.  

 

“Samantha, when… when did you start gaining feelings for me?”  

 

“I don’t know, to be honest.  I do remember that on  _ that _ day, when I was blindfolded in the back of my own car, I wasn’t really thinking too much about my well-being.  I couldn’t stop thinking about the progress we had made, how you would have to adjust to a different psychologist, I was worried about how that day’s events would have affected you.”

 

The two smiled and blushed, continuing their meals in silence.  

 

“I’m not taking Plan B.  I can’t.”

 

Jonathan looked up at her, disappointment etched into his face.  “May I ask why?”

 

“Jonathan, we don’t have to be afraid forever.  We can leave. Move across the country. Change our names and start over!  Even if the Joker died or stopped looking, we can’t go back to Gotham. They would throw you back in Arkham and I would never be allowed to see you again.”  Cupping his face, Samantha searched Jonathan’s eyes. “We could be happy together and forget about all of this!”

 

The hope and excitement that sparkled in Samantha’s eyes made Jonathan’s heart swell.  Could they do it? Could they really escape? No. Not with the Joker still around. Something had to be done first. 

 

“First, we need to get rid of the clown.  Then we’re home free, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m currently working on two stories that I’m going to post after this one. Which one should I post first? I’ve got one that is Star Wars, and another that is Guardians of the Galaxy. Your choice!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next week I post the first chapter of the next story! Remember that after this story is done I will only be posting ever other week. But what story will be next? You tell me! Do you want Guardians of the Galaxy or Star Wars? Either way, I’m sure you will enjoy them no matter what!

The phone on Joker’s desk rang, the ID for Nygma showing on the screen. Answering it, Joker held it to his ear, leaning back on his chair and propping his feet on the desk. 

“You better have the works. I assume the regular price for information per person?” Hearing confirmation on the other end, Joker motioned to a thug to bring him the duffel bag of cash. “The money is here. I’ll meet you at the docs.” Hanging up, Joker grabbed the bag and began heading out.   
^^^^^  
It was cold out on the docs, and windy. The two villains agreed to pull up next to each other in their respective cars to avoid standing in the harsh weather. 

Rolling down their windows, the two shared their formalities. There were rules to this kind of thing, after all. Holding up their payments in the middle with one hand each, their free hands went to their prizes. Only then did they let go and take what was theirs. As the Joker skimmed through the folders, Edward quickly counted the stacks of money. 

“Hey, ah, Riddler, you don’t happen to know where they are now, do you?” Licking at his cheek, Joker looked up at Edward. 

“I’m afraid that is all I know. I didn’t care to investigate on what they did when they disappeared. I assume you found her phone at your warehouse? That’s where it has been showing up on my tracker.”

“We found the phone two days after. Knew we couldn’t find her that way.” Grinding his teeth in irritation, the Joker put away the folders. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

“And you, Joker.”

With a nod, the two drove away.   
^^^^^  
The next morning, Jonathan and Samantha joined Edward for breakfast. Today it was thickly sliced French toast with bananas, strawberries, blueberries, and whipped cream, although Samantha was the only one without blueberries, as she was not a big fan of them. 

Nearing the end of their meal, Samantha gave Jonathan a pointed look, which did not go unnoticed by Edward, who gave the two a skeptical look. 

Sighing, Jonathan took a napkin and wiped his face. “I was hoping to discuss this later today, but apparently someone is too impatient.” Looking at Edward, Jonathan continued. “Nygma, you have been a gracious host. However, we can’t hide in your home forever. We need to get rid of the Joker so that we can leave and start new lives.”

Leaning back in his seat, Ed rose an eyebrow. “Do you even have a plan?”

Samantha and Jonathan answered in unison, each saying “Yes” and “No” respectively. Ed’s brow rose impossibly higher, the corner of his mouth twitching upward. 

“Samantha, no! We discussed this! It is far too dangerous!”

“Well I didn’t hear you coming up with something better!”

“Enough! Samantha, what is your plan? If I think it could work, then we will discuss it. If I think it will be a hunk of garbage, then we think of something else.” Gesturing for Samantha to start, Ed listened closely to her plan, ignoring Jonathan’s look of disbelief. When she was done, Ed sat silent, thinking. “Hmm. It is dangerous, however if everything went right then it could work.” 

“We are not discussing this Nygma!”

“Oh we’re discussing it alright. Now let’s go work out the kinks in that plan of yours.”  
^^^^^  
Batman has been searching for Scarecrow and the psychologist for months now. What was frustrating was that Crane had been lying low. Very low. 

The vigilante was brought out of his thoughts when an alert about the Riddler came up. Furrowing his eyebrows, Batman knew something was up. Nygma had never re entered public eye so soon after a bank robbery like this before. Jumping into the Batmobile, he sped off to get some answers.   
^^^^^  
Parking outside of an abandoned building, Batman quietly entered. Stepping into the center of the room, the door he had entered from slammed shut. Spinning on his heels, Batman got ready to fight. 

“When I have it, I don’t need it. When I need it, I don’t have it. The wealthy don’t need it, the poor beg for it.”

“What do you need help for, Riddler?” Not lowering his guard, Batman eyes Ed suspiciously. 

“So glad you could ask! You see, I believe we can actually help each other in this this little issue. I know you’ve been searching Jonathan Crane and Samantha Grayson. I happen to know where they are.”

“What’s the catch?” Batman grew weary at the more than generous offer from the man. There had to be a trick somewhere. 

“I need your help in apprehending a certain clown so that they can leave and start new lives together.” Seeing Batman’s glare showed that he didn’t believe him. “Don’t believe me? Here.” Pulling out a single piece of paper, Edward offered it to the detective. 

Taking the paper, Batman read the note that was written and signed by Samantha and Jonathan. In it it explained most of her plan, ending with a simple plea. 

“Please, whatever you do, don’t take Jonathan back to Arkham. I love him and I can’t lose him. If everything works out, we will give you the names that we will adopt when we leave so that you can keep tabs on us.   
~Dr. Samantha Grayson & Dr. Jonathan Crane”

Looking up at the green clad man, Batman nodded once. As much as he didn’t want to let Jonathan go free, he knew this wasn’t the unhealthy relationship that the Joker had with Harleen Quinzel. He was in. “When is this taking place.”

“A few weeks from now. They’re on the look for a place for them to call home and I’m working on giving them new names, new identities, and making sure they can’t be traced back to Gotham.”

“Why are you helping them? You could just as easily give them back to the Joker.”

Looking up at Batman with weary eyes, Edward stepped forward and placed his hand on Batman’s shoulder. “When you’ve known Jonathan for as long as I have, been close friends like we were years ago, you can see that he was never really happy. But when you see the way he looks at her, it’s as if she is the only thing that exists in the world.” Taking a step back, Edward turned and began to leave the building. “If you have any questions, you know how to reach me.”

Alone in the building, Batman looked at the note again. Turning it over, he saw an address, under it were directions to go to the third payphone from the left on the east side and dial 1-800-Riddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next week I post the first chapter of the next story! Remember that after this story is done I will only be posting ever other week. But what story will be next? You tell me! Do you want Guardians of the Galaxy or Star Wars? Either way, I’m sure you will enjoy them no matter what!


	22. Chapter 22

Just in case of any mishaps, Jonathan made sure that Samantha knew how to properly load, unload, and shoot a gun.  The biggest challenge was aim. 

 

When Jonathan wasn’t training Samantha on how to shoot, they were memorizing their new identities.  They were glad that Edward had kept it similar to their actual selves, as memorizing it would be easier than if it was completely different.  

 

According to their new lives, they were high school sweethearts, both getting their degrees from New York University.  Jonathan in biology and Samantha in social sciences. Now named James and Sabrina Crow, they had gotten married immediately after “Sabrina” graduated two years after “James”.  

 

When Jonathan saw that his new name would be James Crow, he grabbed the closest object, which was a crossword book, and threw it at Edward’s head, who ducked and ran off laughing at his joke.  

^^^^^

“Jonathan?”  Samantha was going through her toiletries, slightly annoyed. 

 

“You know we need to start calling each other by our new names, Sabrina.”

 

“Whatever, can you go to the kitchen and get me some chocolate please?”  Before Jonathan could raise an eyebrow, Samantha found what she was looking for.  A pad and a tampon. “By the way, you’re not a father yet.” Getting up, Samantha grabbed a fresh change of underwear and stepped into the bathroom. 

^^^^^

It took Jonathan twenty minutes to find the chocolate in the giant kitchen.  Twenty minutes of Jonathan opening and closing cabinets, searching the walk in pantry, until he finally found it in the back of the giant fridge.

 

Taking a knife, he cut off a chunk of the block of chocolate and putting it on a plate before wrapping up the rest of the chocolate and putting it back.  Stepping out of the kitchen, Ed was passing by and saw the plate of chocolate and scowled disapprovingly. 

 

“Do you have any idea how expensive that chocolate is?”  

 

Jonathan gave him an apologetic shrug.  “Sorry, it’s Sama- Sabrina. It’s that time of the month.”  

 

Edward nodded in understanding.  “Ah I see. Very well, I’m sure she will enjoy it.  Oh, by the way, there are heating pads in the closet in your room.  She may want to use those for any possible cramping.”

 

“Thank you, I’ll go check for it.” 

^^^^^

Samantha, after taking the first bite, had declared that the chocolate was far too good for human mouths, but continued to nibble on the chunk a little at a time.  Heating pad plugged in and resting on her abdomen, the two had cuddled up together to watch Stranger Things on Netflix. 

 

“Dustin is easily my favorite character on here.  He is the biggest nerd and I love it!” Samantha watched as Dustin held up the Millennial Falcon for Eleven to use her mental powers to make it float, only for it to fall to the floor. 

 

“You’ve seen this show before, I’m guessing?”  Samantha nodded. “Who is your least favorite character?”

 

“Oh he isn’t introduced until season two, but I absolutely HATE Billy.  He’s a major ass hole.” 

 

“I see.  Guess I’ll have to keep watching, hm?”  Jonathan looked at her smugly. 

 

“Yes now shut up and watch the damn show!”

^^^^^

“Hey, Sama- Sabrina?  What do you think of this house?”  Jonathan looked up from the laptop that Ed had lent him, beckoning Samantha over.  “It’s in Washington state, right by Seattle, nice and secluded, and it’s a small town.”

 

Leaning over Jonathan’s shoulder, Samantha looked at the two story house.  It was Victorian style home, something Samantha had requested, with a large back yard.  Clicking through the pictures, Samantha hummed when she got to the kitchen. 

 

“Now I know we need a house that is move in ready, and the kitchen leaves something to be desired, but I think this is a good house.”  

 

“James, the fridge looks like it came straight out of the fifties!  There is no dishwasher, and that oven is a complete fire hazard.” Continuing on, Samantha nearly gagged when she got to the bathroom.  “Is that tub…  _ blue _ ?!  Oh dear lord so is the toilet?!  AND the sink?! Jonathan! It’s not only blue, it’s  _ baby blue _ !  The counter is pink and the floor tiles are  _ black _ !  We would not only have to redo the kitchen but also the bathroom!”  Shaking her head, she took the laptop and researched the area. “Jonathan you know how I feel about snow.  This place gets roughly seven inches of snow per year! And it looks like it’s been getting snowier. How about Northern California or Oregon?”  Handing Jonathan the laptop, Samantha went to go find Ed, she had a few questions to ask him. 

 

Nodding, Jonathan went back to work, mumbling under his breath.  “But I love snow…”

^^^^^

As with most times when anyone is looking for a villain, Samantha had no luck finding the criminal mastermind.  And so she decided to let him find her, which was another thing that was common with villains. 

 

Samantha was wandering around the library, which was large enough to compete with the Library of Congress, when she was startled by a voice behind her. 

 

“Jonathan seems to have grown fond of you, my dear.”

 

Turning, Samantha saw Riddler examining his bowler hat, his back leaning against one of the many bookcases in the room.  “He has, hasn't he.” Looking away, Samantha chewed on her lip, knowing this was her chance. “Ed, I couldn’t help but notice how… willing you seem to be to help us.  I’ve read your file. It didn’t make sense to me, Jonathan still owes you that debt, so it wouldn’t make sense for you to help us be shipped off across the country.”

 

Ed stiffened.  He had hoped that the couple would be too happy to question his motives.  “Years ago, before Jonathan became Scarecrow and I the Riddler, we were good colleagues.  Friends, even. We had been… close. Relatively speaking, that is. However, we wanted two different things at the time and we parted ways.  But I knew he was never truly happy.” Ed quieted, lost in his memories of Jonathan. A gentle touch to his arm pulled him back to reality. 

 

“You loved him, didn’t you?”  Soft brown eyes searched Green ones.  

 

“He is a very intelligent individual.  But if you insist, I held a kind of... attraction for him.  I would not venture to call it love.” Ed sniffed. He knew he was lying to himself.  He simply could not admit the truth. 

 

Rolling her eyes, Samantha decided to humor him.  “Of course, anything but love. Now, I am not a psychologist, oh wait, I am!”  Samantha grinned at Ed as he rolled his eyes. “Well, it sounds a lot like love to me.  I just have one last question for you.” Samantha bit her bottom lip, suddenly aware of how ridiculous her request is going to sound. 

 

“Go on, what is it.”  Ed’s intense gaze stared down at the small psychologist. 

 

“Would it be alright if you visited us?  Maybe keep us up to date? I know that Jonathan and I would enjoy your visits.”

 

The taller man was taken aback, he had not expected her to be so kind as to invite him.  Was she so naive as to forget who he was and what he was capable of? Perhaps it would be a good idea to test her.  “How do you know I’m not going to betray you and give away your location?” 

 

“I really don’t.”  The female psychologist shrugged, answering honestly.  “But I trust you. I trust you to keep us secret. I trust you to not harm either of us.”  With that, Samantha leaned forward and stood on her toes, placing a gentle kiss on Ed’s clean shaven cheek. 

 

Before Samantha could pull away, Ed placed a hand at the back of her neck, holding her there as he kissed her lips desperately.  

 

“Perhaps, if we had met under different circumstances, you could have loved me.  You are an intelligent woman, miss Grayson. Do not forget that. Do not lose it.  Intelligence is so rare.” Ed looked at the smaller woman solemnly. 

 

“You are a brilliant man, Edward.  I know you will find someone. I guarantee it.  You’re handsome and kind to those you care about.  Just promise me you won’t kidnap her. Women don’t usually enjoy that.”  Giggling, Samantha saw Ed’s sad gaze soften and grow warm. 

 

“Go to Jonathan.  I’m sure he’s wondering where you are.”  

 

“Thank you for everything, Edward.”  With a smile, Samantha went in search of Jonathan, not seeing the sad look in the green clad villain’s eyes. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IM LATE I WAS WORKING ALL NIGHT LAST NIGHT AND FORGOT TO UPDATE

It was the night before.  The night before everything changed.  As expected, both Samantha and Jonathan were nervous.  Extremely so. Scenarios of outcomes neither wanted to face kept popping into their heads. 

 

Edward could practically see the anxiety rolling off of them in waves.  At first, he wanted to avoid them, but he knew that if they didn’t get their minds off of this, they were likely to burn out.  Heaving a sigh, Ed set out in search of the couple. 

 

As he walked, he tried to think of what they could do that would distract them.  He could put a movie on, but he doubted they all had the same taste in films. He very well couldn’t bring them out anywhere, that was completely out of the question.  He had a pool, but he was sure they would get bored after a while. Stopping in his tracks, the notorious villain smiled widely. Of course! He had an extensive arcade, something he didn’t bother to remove when he bought the mansion, as he would sometimes entertain himself by beating his own high scores.  

 

Not to mention the fact that he secretly loved video games. 

^^^^^

Finding the two in the kitchen, Edward beckoned them to follow him, stating that he was tired of them constantly brooding. 

 

Leading them to the arcade, he could still feel their anxiety, but hoped that as they began to play they would relax. 

 

Opening the door for the two, Ed smiled as they looked around in the dark room, their unease quickly evaporating when Ed flipped a few switches, first turning on the lights then the games.  

 

“You two need to relax.  Perhaps you can relax and have some fun before your big day.”  Smiling, Ed went over to play PacMan, hoping to beat his high score and get higher in level. 

 

Looking down at Samantha, Jonathan smiled and gestures for her to lead the way.  

 

“Just so you know, no one beats me in Skee Ball.  I wanna see if you have what it takes.” Grinning, Samantha grabbed his hand and lead him to play Skee Ball, where she made good on her word, beating him in each of the five rounds.  

 

Next the two played PinBall, where they were nearly evenly matched.  Samantha played on the Addams Family machine while Jonathan played on the Back to the Future one.  

 

Soon enough, Jonathan and Samantha were laughing and joking, going from game to game in an effort to see who could get the higher score.  Neither came close to Ed’s high score, but they didn’t mind at all, they were having too much fun. 

 

Ed watched from a distance, smiling at their antics.  He had long abandoned his game of Pac Man, enjoying watching them far more.  He would miss them, for sure, but he knew they wouldn’t be happy in Gotham, where their pasts would keep them apart.  

 

Samantha saw Ed watching them and waved him over, smiling brightly.  Hesitantly, Ed walked over as Jonathan found a racing game that the three of them could compete in at the same time.  

 

As the race began, Ed glanced to his right to see Samantha smiling with a competitive gleam in her eye.  Jonathan, on the opposite side of Samantha, was sitting calmly with a peaceful smile. It was clear to Ed that Samantha was extremely competitive, as she would slam her car against anyone who tried to pass her.  It took him by complete surprise, though, when Samantha took first in the race, beating the two men with a thirty second lead. 

 

“Ok, how did you do that so fast?”  Jonathan shook his head, laughing. 

 

“And give away the chance of beating you at this again?  Fat chance!” Laughing, Samantha got up and walked off, leaving the two in agonizing curiosity, letting them think she had some big secret when in fact she had no clue how she managed it. 

^^^^^

After the fun afternoon in the arcade, the three of them got hungry and, keeping to true classic arcade goer fashion, decided to have some pizza.  Ed had sent for some pizza to be brought over. 

 

In the kitchen, the three sat around a breakfast island chatting and laughing when Samantha asked for some soda. 

 

“Of course, Miss Samantha, I have Pepsi, Sierra Mist, Mountain Dew, Diet Pepsi-“

 

“Ugh, Pepsi?  Really? Everyone knows that Coke is better!  Right, Samantha? Er, Sabrina.”

 

“Um, what on Earth are you talking about?  Pepsi is superior.” Turning to Ed, Samantha asked for a Sierra Mist, ignoring how Jonathan was gawking at her. 

 

“I suppose no one is perfect…”  Jonathan smirked, seeing Samantha stick her tongue out from the corner of his eye.  

 

Ed rolled his eyes at their banter, handing Samantha her drink before taking a sip of his Pepsi.  “And what can I get for you, you Coke loving heathen?”

 

“I’ll just have a water, thank you.”  Jonathan nearly sneered at their host, but they all knew it was jokingly. 

 

“Ok.  The sink is right there.”  Ed snickered, grabbing a water bottle nonetheless. 

 

Soon enough, the pizza arrived.  The two men shook their heads in dismay as Samantha dug into her portion of the pizza, picking up the plain slice and taking a large, happy bite.  Ed ate happily on his pepperoni pizza as Jonathan enjoyed his buffalo chicken pizza. 

 

“Come on, the toppings make it so much better!  How can you eat it plain?” Ed had finally had enough of seeing Samantha eating her plain pizza and wanted to step in. 

 

Holding up a finger, Samantha finished chewing and swallowed before answering.  “I mean, I like it with pepperoni, maybe some chicken and onion with the pepperoni sometimes, but I love the simplicity of plain pizza.”  

^^^^^

After dinner, Samantha went to go to the bathroom.  The moment she was out of earshot, Jonathan turned to his old friend.  “Ed, you’ve done so much for us that you didn’t have to do. We are grateful and in your debt.  I just have one more thing to ask of you. If I remember, you can officiate a wedding, correct?”

 

Ed looked over at the man he had been housing.  So much has changed since he was last invited to his home.  Jonathan had claimed that love and relationships were a distraction.  That everyone would eventually leave in one way or another. But now here he was, hiding all because he fell in love.  “Of course, Jonathan. Just one less thing of your lives you would have to lie about.”

 

The former psychologist smiled wide, bringing his old friend into a tight hug.  “Thank you, thank you.”

 

When Samantha returned to the kitchen, she saw Ed standing on the far side with Jonathan on his left.  A maid and one of Riddler’s henchmen were seated at the table, looking at her expectantly. 

 

“Um, did I miss something?  Sorry it took that long, I couldn’t find the bathroom.”  The psychologist took a hesitant step forward, looking at everyone nervously.  

 

Beckoning her over, Ed gestured for her to stand to his right.  “Tonight we are here to celebrate the joining of Miss Samantha Grayson and Mister Jonathan Crane as well as Scarecrow.”  Jonathan shot Ed an annoyed look at the last part before looking back at the smaller woman, smiling brightly. “And with these two witnesses to see your union, we can begin.  Jonathan and Scarecrow, do you promise to protect Samantha? To love and cherish her through good times and bad?”

 

“We swear on our lives.”  Darkness swirled in his blue eyes, but Samantha knew it was just Scarecrow wanting to be in on the event. 

 

“And to you, Samantha, do you promise to protect Jonathan?  To love and cherish him through good times and bad?”

 

“I swear on my life.”  Tears pricked her eyes, threatening to spill over as she smiled wider than she has ever smiled before. 

 

Ed gave the two near identical golden rings.  Jonathan slipped on the one with the words “ _ Fear Will Never Part You From Us _ ” engraved on the outside onto Samantha’s ring finger.  Samantha took Jonathan’s hand and placed the one that said “ _ Fear Will Never Part You From Me _ ” onto his corresponding finger. 

 

Smiling, Ed looked at the couple, both with watery eyes and large smiles, holding onto each other’s hands as if their lives depended on it.  “Now, I hereby announce you as Mister and Missus Crane. Even as you both must hide your true identities, you both are truly together forever.  Jonathan, you may now kiss the bride.”

 

Before Jonathan could make his slow descent to Samantha’s lips, the newly married woman grabbed onto his collar and pulled him into a tear stained kiss, the clapping audience forgotten as the world faded from thought as the happy couple kissed lovingly. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I had a long and exhausting day at work yesterday and now I’m going to have a long and exhausting day on campus.   
> Please check out my other story, Kriff It All, which I post on the off weeks for this story.

Batman crouched on one of the buildings overseeing the docks in Gotham, awaiting for the best time.  Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the Joker and his men in the shadows. Riddler was right, Batman would need their help apprehending the Joker if his goons were attacking him as well. 

 

According to the Riddler, he had waited until that day to tell the clown prince that Jonathan and Samantha stopped by for help in escaping that morning.  Clearly, the Joker was not passing up on the opportunity. 

 

Then, on cue, Jonathan appeared out of the shadows, quickly followed by Samantha.  The two were each carrying a suitcase as they neared the docks. 

 

“Well well well, long time no see.  You’re a difficult man ta find, Craney.  Now if you’ll just ah excuse me, I’m here to take back what’s mine.”  The Joker approached the two, his men quickly surrounding them. Batman saw as terrified tears blurred her vision as she mouthed the word “no” repeatedly.  “I’m sure my men have missed you’re ah  _ company _ greatly.”

 

Dread filled the caped crusader as he realized what he was implying.  The men had  _ raped  _ Samantha.  Her tears were real, not just an act.  Seething with anger, Batman jumped into the middle of the foray, noting that it appeared the Joker had brought all of his men and had them wear gas masks.  Turning, he saw that Samantha was trembling against Jonathan who was doing his best to soothe her. It hurt his head to think about how someone he was so sure to be evil could love and care for someone so deeply.  Then again, he had fought against Mr Freeze before. 

 

Pouting, the Joker looked at his nemesis disappointed.  “Awwww Batsy, you always spoil the fun! But oh well, now I get a shot at you too!”  

 

With that, the henchmen lunged at the trio, forcing Jonathan to put Samantha between him and Batman as he fought, Scarecrow animalistically clawing, biting, and hitting their attackers.  Batman and Jonathan fought as the henchmen pulled out knives and crowbars, making sure no one got to the now hysterical psychologist, her torment in their care being ripped raw. 

 

The Clown Prince of Crime stood back, watching as thirty men fought against the vigilante and the dual man.  Although outnumbered, Batman was used to fighting off multiple attackers, but not as many as this. He was just grateful that the man behind him making the men scream the way they were was on his side for once.  Batman just made sure not to watch as Scarecrow made the men bleed, managing to rip off a gas mask or two and spraying them with Fear Gas. 

 

Finally, the henchmen were either unconscious or dead, leaving a bleeding Scarecrow, a crying Samantha, a panting Batman, and a very angry Joker. 

 

“Joker, I’m taking you back to Arkham.”  Batman only took a step toward the villain when he felt a tug on his cape.  Looking back, he saw that Samantha was trying to stand up and had grasped his cape while doing so. 

 

Joker took this brief relapse in focus to grab a crowbar and hit Batman over the head.  Stumbling, the vigilante fell to his knees, his vision unfocused. Scarecrow stepped in between is wide and the man who wanted to take her away.  

 

“ _ Saamanthaa stay.  Samaantha with usss. _ ”  Scarecrow planted his feet, making sure that if the Joker lunged at him, he would be ready.  

 

“Aww how cute, Craney found himself a girlfriend!  Now. Give. Her. To. Me.” Clenching the crowbar, he ran at Scarecrow and began to swing.  

 

Grabbing his wrist, Scarecrow began to fight with everything in him.  He was more tired than the Joker and a bit weaker, but he fought with all he had left.  Unfortunately it was a losing battle as the Joker soon had him on his back, groaning as the purple clad villain kicked him in the side.  Turning to Samantha, the Joker smiled as he saw her shakily holding a gun. 

 

“Now now sweetheart, we can get to the foreplay some other time.  Now give me the gun.” Samantha cocked it, clenching her jaw as he narrowed his eyes.  “Give. Me. That. Gun!”

 

A shot rang out as red bloomed over the Joker’s heart.  Batman was just aware enough to gasp out a single “no”, but he knew it was too late and that Samantha had no choice.  

 

The clown stumbled back, tripping over one of his goons as he fell, laughing, blood pooling around him.  

 

Jonathan crawled over to the still shaking Samantha, gun clattering to the ground.  “It’s ok baby, it’s ok, he can’t hurt us anymore. He can’t get to you. I promise, baby, I promise.”  Holding her to his chest, he heard the caped crusader get up and slowly make his way to them. 

 

“Jonathan.”  Looking at the two, he noticed a golden ring on the bleeding man’s finger.  Curious, he saw a matching one on her finger. “You really love her. Don’t break the promise you made when you put that ring on her finger by hurting her.”

 

Nodding, Jonathan kissed the top of Samantha’s head, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Batman.  “Our new address and names. Samantha insisted that you know.”

 

Picking up Samantha bridal style, Jonathan lead her to a nearby alley that would take them to the awaiting Riddler’s car.  

 

Batman looked at the paper and back at the retreating newly weds, finding that he envies them.  Envying the fact that they could start over and make a life together. If he had the choice to do so, he would take it in a heartbeat.  But for now, he had to save his city, and hopefully appease Alfred and find someone to settle down with. 

^^^^^ 

Back at Ed’s mansion, Jonathan was being patched up, some cuts had still been bleeding when they arrived. 

 

Samantha sat in the kitchen, twisting her ring around her finger anxiously.  She hated how she immediately became a mess, wishing that she could have helped to fight. 

 

“Stop tearing yourself up about it.  Everyone has trauma that takes over every once and awhile.”  Ed was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, picking off lint from his bowler hat.  “The trick about it is to accept the past and to realize that there is more out there for us in the future.”

 

“And what lays ahead in your future, Ed?”

 

A sad smile played on his lips as he thought.  “I don’t exactly know. Maybe someone who will love me and stand by me.  Maybe redemption. Something good, I’m sure of it.”

 

“You deserve the best, Ed.”  Samantha walked over and hugged the green clad villain, surprised when he hugged back immediately. 

 

“I will visit as often as I can.  I promise. Keep him safe. Keep him happy.  Love him for me.”

 

“I swear on my life that I will.”

^^^^^

Finally, after about half a year of hiding, the newly weds found themselves saying goodbye to Ed, who was dressed in his civilian clothes, outside of an airport, ready to start the rest of their lives. 

 

Little did they know that Bruce Wayne was there too, inside the airport talking on his phone, watching the trio.  As they walked into the airport, he began walking and made it seem as if he accidentally bumped into them. 

 

“I’m very sorry, I was not watching where I was going.  Say, you two look very familiar…” Jonathan’s mouth went dry as he feared being recognized.  “I’m sure we’ve met at one of my many parties. I’m Bruce Wayne, would you mind refreshing my memory?”

 

Samantha spoke up, smiling.  “This is my husband, James Crow, and I’m Sabrina Crow.  We just got married and are on our way to our new home.”  Smiling lovingly up at “James”, she squeezed his hand happily. 

 

“Oh well congratulations!  Here, a late wedding gift.”  Pulling out his wallet, he pulled out his checkbook and made a check for $10,000. 

 

“Oh, we can’t accept this!  That’s too much!” Samantha looked bewildered, holding out her palm to show she wouldn’t take it. 

 

“I insist.  You two look so happy together and who knows if there are going to be  any children in the future.” Pushing the check into their hands, he bid them safe travels and walked away.  


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought with me the entire way. I’m not happy with it but whatever.

It had been more than three years since the couple had started anew, both happy in their home together.  Ed made sure to visit every month or two, keeping them up on events in Gotham. 

 

Since Joker and Scarecrow were no longer in the picture in Gotham, the streets had been safer than they had been in a long time.  Banks were fuller for longer, criminals were in Arkham and it was much more difficult to escape now. Of course the mob bosses took advantage of the quieter streets, but Gotham was doing better. 

 

It was on one of these visits that the couple sat Ed down to have a serious talk. 

 

“Ed, I’m sure you’ve known this would come at some point, but we wanted to tell you.  Jonathan and I are expecting.”

 

Ed was ecstatic, congratulating them profusely when Jonathan cut him off.  

 

“Ed, we would like you to be the god father of our child.”

 

For the first time that the green clad villain could remember, he was dumbstruck.  “Me? Are you sure?” When they nodded he hugged them both, happy for the two of them, glad that they trusted him with their child if anything were to happen to them. 

 

It was the next day that a package showed up on their doorstep.  A note was on it, reading  _ ‘Congratulations.  Inside is a surveillance system that can not be hacked and runs on a generator so even if the power is out you and your child  will be safe. My deepest regards, _

_ ~B’ _

^^^^^ 

It had now been five years since leaving Gotham, and their first child had been born and was celebrating his first birthday.  Ed was there as well as his new girlfriend. Everyone was happy and cooing at the baby, whom they named Nathaniel, when a knock came from the door.  Opening the door, Samantha was surprised to see Batman, letting him in either way. 

 

Riddler waved at him, telling his girlfriend, Selina Kyle, that he was here as a friend.  Jonathan welcomed the caped crusader, offering him some food or maybe a beer. 

 

“No thank you.  I’m here to drop something off.  Jonathan, if you could help me?” Turning, Batman was glad that the entire front yard was blocked with tall bushes, otherwise the whole neighborhood would have seen the personal helicopter in their yard.  In the helicopter there were crates of books, how-to-read books, coloring books, as well as every Dr. Seuss book there is. There was also a box of Crayola crayons and washable markers. Not to mention the box of building blocks.  “I figured I would spare you the torture of stepping on Legos.”

 

Jonathan surprised Batman with a big hug, thanking him for everything.  Bringing in the boxes and crates, it took two trips for both men. 

 

“Batman!  You really shouldn’t have!  Ugh you're just as bad as that Bruce Wayne!  Oh, did I ever tell you Ed? When we got into the airport to get here, we bumped into Bruce Wayne!  When he found out we were newlyweds he wrote a check for ten thousand dollars! He wouldn’t take no for an answer and finally shoved it in our hands and walked off!”

 

“What did you do with the money?”  Selina spoke up, curious. 

 

“Well at first we put it in our savings, but when we found out that we were going to have little Nathaniel here, we made a separate account for his college fund and put the ten thousand in there.”  

 

Batman smiled, glad that they had used the money wisely.  Going over to Nathaniel, he held out his finger for the one year old to grasp onto.  “He has a strong grip. And your eyes, Jonathan. But he got Samantha’s nose and mouth.”  

 

Samantha smiled, running her hand over her son’s head, soft dark brown hair growing from his tiny head.  “Such a handsome boy, I wonder if we’re ever going to tell him the truth about how we met. Although, I suppose I would have to if you keep showing up in costume, Batman.”  

 

“Maybe someday I’ll take off the mask.  But for now, Gotham still needs me.”

 

“Of course.  Thank you again for everything.”

^^^^^

After everyone had left and Nathaniel was put in his crib, the two happy parents lay in bed. 

 

“I love you Samantha.”

 

“I love you Jonathan.”

 

“ _ Sleep well, our dear Samantha. _ ”

 

“Goodnight to you, too, Scarecrow.  I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around for the final chapter in which I talk about the inspiration for this story!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the inspiration for the characters and the story! Enjoy!

Hey everyone, thank you so much for reading Love at First Scare!  I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!  

 

As promised, here is the list of characters!

 

Samantha Grayson: You guessed it!  Every aspect of Samantha is based on yours truly, from mannerisms down to looks!

 

Jonathan Crane: My boyfriend was actually a huge inspiration for Jonathan, making Jonathan believe data is pronounced as dahtah instead of daytah, as well as the preference of toppings on pizza and disdain for Pepsi.  However, I did keep several things canon in the DC universe. I had to research his height, eye color, past, etc. 

 

Joker and his minions: Believe it or not I based the Joker and his minions loosely on some people in my past who treated me similarly to how the minions originally treated Samantha.  

 

Edward Nygma: Originally Ed was going to be the personification of self doubt, but as the story went on he became more than that.  He became the broken heart that heals. Again, much like Jonathan, I researched his past, height, eye and hair color, as well as some riddles because I can’t make any up for the life of me. 

 

Batman: Batman is the personification of my self healing.  This entire story, though it started out as a fanfic, quickly became my own personal therapy.  When I reached chapter six, I finally opened up to someone in real life about my encounter three years ago that inspired chapter four.  At first he was skeptical of the possibility that Samantha and Jonathan could be together, but he quickly warmed up to the idea of them having hope.  

 

Again, thank you so much for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos, your love and support urged me on to heal and continue writing.  

 

Ps, if anyone ever does anything that traumatized you, talk to a professional.  It really helps and I can’t stress enough how good it feels to let go of the pent up emotions that boil inside.  It isn’t weakness to get help. It shows that you’re strong in wanting to move past the trauma. 


End file.
